Tail of The Moon Bunny
by Crystal Knight
Summary: After a fight with a new enemy, the new enemy blasts a ray on Sailor Moon in which it will turn Sailor Moon into a mermaid in one hour, but with that happening now to Usagi, what will be the consequences in being a mermaid? Can the others return her to normal or will she be a mermaid forever? Be there to find out!
1. 01 Odango With Fins, Part 1

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Chapter 01: "Odango With Fins, Part One"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Explanations on the Series and Episode Title.  
The series title is a pun. Tail (referring to a mermaid's  
tail) and Moon (referring to Sailor Moon) and Bunny (referring  
Usagi) and the pun on the title is a pun about Usagi having  
a tail fin. Credit for these titles goes to Loki at Aria's Ink.

This series takes place between Sailor Moon S and Sailor Moon  
Super S. This fanfiction series is a challenge fanfic. I'll try  
to do my best. Expect at least two chapters each Saturday. I expect  
the series to have at least 22 episodes and there might be an epilogue  
as well. Enjoy!

****** Chapter One ******

Usagi was a girl that had it all. A great family, great friends that supported  
her whenever she needed it. Not only that, she had a wonderful boyfriend that  
loved her no matter how klutzy and silly she was. That morning, that fateful  
morning, she slept in her bed. It was one of those days where she didn't have  
to get up so early. Luna slept on the edge of the bed. Luna woke up and saw  
that Usagi still hadn't stirred yet. Luna decided to let Usagi sleep. It wasn't  
not too long after Luna had woken up that Usagi had woken up. This would be  
the last time Usagi would sleep in her bed. Luna looked at Usagi for a moment  
and spoke to her.

"Good morning Usagi-Chan, it looks like you slept good. What are you going to  
do today?"

Luna greeted her and asked what her plans were.

"Good morning Luna. I think Rei and the other girls wanted to take me somewhere.  
But I do not know where yet."

Usagi replied.

"So, you don't know where they are taking you?"

Luna asked.

"That's right?"

Usagi answered. Usagi didn't know where. Usagi got up from her bed and went to  
her closet and chose a matching blouse and skirt set which happened to be pink.  
Then she went to her drawers where she kept other articles of clothing chose  
a pair of white socks and also a pair of underwear. She spoke to Luna.

"I am going to get ready. be right back."

Usagi told Luna. Usagi took a shower and return a little while later. Luna spoke  
to her.

"Usagi-Chan, how soon do you leave?"

Luna asked.

"In a few Luna."

Usagi spoke as she went and got her brooch and placed it on her blouse.  
Usagi then gets her shoes on and goes down stairs and Luna follows.  
Ikuko, Usagi's mother greets her.

"Hello, Usagi. Good morning."

Ikuko spoke to her daughter.

"Good morning mother."

Usagi happily greeted her. Usagi sat at the table. Luna joined nearby.

"Where are you going today?"

Ikuko asked. Usagi answered.

"Rei and the others were taking me somewhere but I don't know where."

Usagi replied. But actually, Usagi forgot what Rei said the other day.  
Usagi most of the time was a klutz, a ditz, and a crybaby. Her forgetting  
things was her specialty.

"So, you don't know?"

Ikuko asked as she brought Usagi some eggs and toast.

"Thanks mom."

Usagi thanked her as she ate the eggs and the toast in a hurry. Then  
she got up and went to the door. Luna followed.

"Bye Mother."

Usagi told her and Usagi went out the door and went to the gate. There in a  
vehicle was Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna was in the car. Haruka spoke up.

"Hey, Odango! Where are you going?"

Haruka asked. Usagi wondered why the three Outer Senshi would show up outside  
her house. Usagi spoke.

"I am going to meet up with Rei and the others. But as where they were taking  
me, I don't know."

Usagi replied.

"I see, Odango. Get in, we will give you a ride."

Haruka spoke. Haruka in Michiru were in the front of the car and Setsuna  
was in the back. Usagi got in and buckled her seat belt. Setsuna spoke.

"Good morning Usagi, how are you?"

Setsuna asked.

"Umm..." Usagi stammered a bit and she she spoke, "fine."

Usagi was a bit surprised that the Outer Senshi would show up.

"Usagi, has anything happened recently to you?"

Michiru asked. Usagi thought and replied.

"No, nothing unusual has happened, why?"

Usagi replied and then asked a question.

"Usagi-San, I sensed recently that something has entered in our dimension."

Setsuna explained.

"Do you think they might be after me?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone.

"I saw in my mirror that something bad might happen to you today. As to what  
I don't know. Allow us to take you to the others. Okay?"

Michiru replied in a concerned tone. Usagi looked down. She didn't like it  
when others wanted to protect her. What was even worse, Usagi didn't like others  
to be hurt for her.

"Know this Usagi, we want to make sure you stay safe. Nothing bad has happened yet.  
You know you are our Princess, so we want to make sure you stay safe. So, please  
be happy okay?"

Michiru spoke again. Usagi remained silent. She didn't know what to say. Her day  
wasn't starting as well as she hoped.

"Usagi-Chan, please remember what Michiru-sama said. You're the Princess and  
something might happen, right? Keeping you safe is the key. Listen to their  
advice. I know you don't like being protected, but for now let them keep you  
safe."

Luna advised Usagi. Usagi nodded her head in agreement and remained silent.  
They got to the Hikawa Shrine. There they met up with Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami and  
ChibiUsa. Rei spoke to Usagi.

"You're late Usagi!"

Rei yelled.

"It's not my fault Rei-Chan!"

Usagi yelled.

"I bet you forgot where we are going didn't you?"

Rei yelled at Usagi again. Usagi didn't feel like yelling back at Rei. Just  
as before, Usagi remained silent. Makoto spoke.

"Rei, you need to stop yelling at Usagi. You know she needs support and someone  
yelling at her constantly."

Makoto reminded Rei. Rei walked over to Usagi and spoke to her.

"I am sorry Usagi. I really didn't mean to yell at you. Why are the Outer  
Senshi here?"

Rei apologized and asked why the Outer Senshi were there.

"We feel something bad might happen to Usagi. We wanted to make sure she  
stays safe."

Setsuna spoke.

"Usagi, we all care for you. Keeping you safe is our job."

Haruka spoke as she tapped Usagi on Usagi's head. Then suddenly an unknown  
monster appeared.

"Who are you?"

Setsuna asked.

"I am an underling of the Shark King, a demon that dwells in the deep oceans of the seven  
seas. I am here to eliminate you all!"

The underling spoke. The monster had an appearance of a fish.

"Everyone, transform!"

Luna commanded.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

The nine Senshi yelled.

"MAKE UP!"

The nine Sailor Senshi transformed into their proper Senshi forms.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Sailor Jupiter yelled as lightning struck the unknown monster.

"World Shaking!"

Sailor Uranus yelled as a ball of yellow energy formed in her hand and  
she released it and it hit the monster.

"Dead Scream!"

Sailor Pluto yelled as she used her staff and caused a ball of dark energy to  
hit the monster.

"NOW! SAILOR MOON!"

Sailor Pluto yelled.

"Right! Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Sailor Moon twirled as she made her attack with her Spiral Heart Moon Rod  
and the energy came out of her rod and destroyed the monster and it turned  
back into a crystal and landed on the ground and turned to dust.

"Good job Sailor Moon."

Pluto congratulated her. Then a terrible looking shark monster with his two  
sidekicks, one that looked like a piranha and the other a barracuda. The  
one who resembled a shark spoke.

"I am the Shark King, I dwell deep in the deepest waters of this planet! I didn't  
know there were warriors who protected this planet. And you must be the leader  
who defeated my warrior. Well, I have ways of punishing those who stand in my way!"

The Shark King spoke to Sailor Moon.

"Your monster was evil, what did you expect me to do, run away?"

Sailor Moon yelled.

"This is what you get for punishing my monster!"

The Shark King spoke as his eyes glowed red and two red beams struck Sailor  
Moon and Sailor Moon was froze as the energy from his eyes hit her and  
after a minute, the Shark King powered down again.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Sailor Uranus yelled.

"Oh, I will tell you. See, my power can turn anyone into a sea creature and  
your friend Sailor Moon will in one hour turn into a mermaid. Each day, she  
can come out of the water for two hours and if she isn't returned to the  
water, she will die very slowly. But for now, you got to find a source  
of water or else she'll die. farewell."

The Shark King spoke and he vanished. Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground  
in shock and dismay. Everyone ran to Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?"

Sailor Mars asked. Sailor Moon looked at Mars. She replied.

"My body is acting very strange."

Sailor Moon spoke as she held her head with her hand.

"Your body is changing into a mermaid. What that monster said was true."

Mercury stated.

"Where do we put Usagi?"

Jupiter asked.

"Ojii-san has a big Koi pond in the back of the shrine and it is deep enough  
for Usagi to be in."

Sailor Mars replied.

"We don't have much time then. And I can't be transformed in that pond. Who knows  
what the Ginzuishou will do to the fish."

Sailor Moon replied. Sailor Moon remembered all the stories about mermaids. She knew  
most mermaids only had a bikini top and fins and that was all they wore. Sailor Moon spoke  
again.

"Jupiter and Venus go to my house and get me a bikini top."

Sailor Moon spoke again. Her body began to shiver.

"Sailor Moon are you okay?"

Sailor Mercury asked.

"I am cold."

Sailor Moon answered and Tuxedo Kamen appeared.

"You're cold?"

Venus asked.

"Yes. Very cold."

Sailor Moon replied.

"her body is changing. The air must be making her cold."

Mercury replied. Tuxedo Kamen took off his cape and wrapped it  
around Sailor Moon.

"I am sorry Tuxedo Kamen, this won't do. Mercury and Neptune  
a favor please."

Sailor Moon asked them.

"What is it?"

Mercury and Neptune spoke in unison.

"Please use your 'Shine Aqua Illusion' and Deep Submerge' on me.  
Your power of water will shield me from the air and keep me warm."

Sailor moon asked.

"Sailor Moon are you sure?"

Neptune asked more worried about hurting Usagi.

"Yes, go ahead. I am changing and I need to be kept warm. Your  
powers will shield me and protect me from the air."

Sailor Moon answered them as she tried to stand but fell back down to the  
ground. Mars and Venus lifted up Sailor Moon.

"Now Mercury and Neptune! For sailor Moon!"

Luna told them.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mercury made their attacks and the Shine Aqua Illusion and  
the Deep Submerge covered Sailor Moon and created a shield of water all of her body.  
Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mercury were surprised at what they caused.

"Now hurry Jupiter and Venus go to my house and tell my parents none of what happened.  
Now hurry time is fleeting!"

Sailor Moon spoke with great urgency.

"I will take you Usagi's house to save time."

Neptune spoke as her and Uranus, along with Jupiter and Venus all re-transformed.

"Okay."

Minako and Makoto agreed and they left with Michiru and Haruka all left for Usagi's house.  
Rei, Ami, ChibiUsa and Setsuna all re-transformed as well and went inside the Hikawa Shrine with  
Sailor Moon. Luna, Artemis, Chibiusa went inside with Sailor Moon.

"In here."

Rei directed Sailor Moon to a guestroom to wait while the others returned. Rei went and got a large  
towel.

"Sailor Moon, after those others return, wrap this towel around your waist okay?"

Rei instructed her.

"I understand."

Sailor Moon replied.

"How do you feel?"

Ami asked.

"Weak. Other than that, I am fine."

Sailor Moon replied. Tuxedo Kamen re-transformed into Mamoru. He embraced Sailor Moon.  
He spoke to her.

"Are you okay?"

Mamoru asked.

"I'll be fine Mamo-Chan. Neptune and Mercury's water is keeping me warm."

Sailor Moon answered him.

"Be strong Usako. This is a new experience for you. I am sure you'll learn a lot  
from it."

Mamoru told her.

"I will do my best."

Sailor Moon replied. In minutes Michiru, Haruka, Minako and Makoto returned.  
Makoto gave Sailor Moon the bikini top. it was pink.

"This will do fine."

Sailor Moon spoke as she re-transformed back into Usagi. The barrier of water  
would fade eventually since Usagi re-transformed. Rei led Usagi to the  
bathroom.

"Are you going to be fine while in there?"

Rei asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

Usagi replied. She took the bikini top and the towel and went into the bathroom  
and she took off the clothes that she had on and put on the bikini top and then  
wrapped the big towel around her and made sure it was tied around her securely.  
Then Usagi came back out.

"Are you ready?"

Rei asked.

"As I will ever be."

Usagi answered. Makoto and Minako held on to Usagi so she wouldn't fall.  
Ojii-san and Yuuichirou saw them. Ojii-san spoke.

"Rei where are you going?"

Ojii-san asked her.

"Ojii-san, Usagi has been hit with a ray by a monster and she is to be put in water  
to save her life. She'll transform into a mermaid. I have to put her into the Koi  
pond. Please Ojii-san, for Usagi until we can find a way to reverse it."

Rei Pleaded. Ojii-San agreed.

"Okay Rei. I like Usagi. She's a good girl. If it will save her life, you may put  
her there."

Ojii-San told her.

"Thank you Ojii-san. let's go everyone."

Rei thanked him and they walked to the big koi pond.

"Wow Rei! What a beautiful pond that is."

Usagi told her as they walked Usagi to the pond's edge.  
Usagi replied again and turning to the others.

"Are the Koi friendly?"

Usagi asked.

"They are shy at first, but they'll get used to you."

Rei answered.

"Rei keep my brooch safe."

Usagi ask her to guard the brooch.

"Now, please Usagi get in the water."

Makoto asked her.

"Okay. Here it goes."

Usagi told them as she got in causing her big towel to get wet.

"Nothing has happened yet."

Usagi spoke in a tone that was unsure if she would actually change into a mermaid.

"Usagi, you still have a few minutes left."

Ami reminded her.

"Okay."

Usagi made a deep sigh. Usagi relaxed on the pond's edge in the water. The Koi  
swam away to avoid the newcomer. Then the time passed and the transformation  
occurred. Slowly Usagi's legs merged and became one long tail fin. Then the  
transformation was over.

"Usagi, the transformation is complete."

Ami told her.

"It really happened?"

Usagi asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Usagi. You have transformed into a mermaid."

Rei answered her. Usagi took off the big towel to reveal one long  
tail fin.

"Interesting."

Usagi replied as she moved her tail fin. Then she looked back at the others.

"Everyone. I suggest we try and visit Usagi each day to keep her morale up.  
This is a new experience for her and most of the time she will be alone here  
in this pond. Visiting her will keep her spirits up. Usagi, you will have  
to be brave and strong. I'll visit too as often as I can. I know Usagi that  
you can swim. It will be good if you swim around in the pond to get used  
to your surroundings. How do you feel? Does the water feel cold to you?"

Luna told her and asked her a question.

"The water feels fine Luna, why don't you just come on in?"

Usagi replied and then asked Luna to join her.

"I am glad the water is fine to you. But cats do not like water."

Luna replied knowing she didn't like water.

"Aww, how sad Luna, the water feels great to me."

Usagi replied as she smiled an evil smile.

"Usagi, it seems you're taking it really well. Just make sure don't leave the pond.  
I will need to talk to you later with Luna and Rei, okay?"

Ami told her.

"I won't leave. I promise."

Usagi promised.

"Now, Usako, go an explore that pond. I'll visit too when I can."

Mamoru told her.

"Okay."

Usagi answered as she turned around to face the pond and swam to the middle  
of the pond and then dived down deep to the bottom revealing her tail fin  
as she dove deep. Usagi never saw a bottom of a pond before. She saw the  
Koi swimming all over the pond, but she really wasn't interested in them and  
then she swam back to the surface. And looked and everyone else was still  
there. Her long hair floated in the water as she stood herself upright in  
the water. Usagi waved at them and dove down again to explore the rest of  
the pond. At the back of the Koi pond she she discovered a passage way  
that led to a secret entrance to a small cave like dwelling. She popped her  
head in the cave.

"Wow, I didn't know this was here."

Usagi spoke to herself and she noticed stack of old books not too far  
from the opening where she was. She took her hand tried to dry it as  
quickly as possible. Once her hand was dry she examined one of the  
books and discovered it was an old manga. It was in black and white.

"Wow! This is a manga. It's black and white. It must be very old."

Usagi spoke to no one. Her voice echoed in the cave. Usagi smiled  
knowing life here wouldn't be boring as she thought. She left the  
mangas there and swam back to the other side of the pond and came  
back to the surface and noticed all but Rei had left. Rei spoke  
to Usagi.

"Will you be okay, Usagi?"

Rei asked.

"Thank you Rei for everything. I'll be fine. This is a new experience,  
nothing like I can't handle."

Usagi thanked her. Usagi's life has changed. Her life would be met with new  
challenges now that Usagi has become the 'Odango With Fins.'

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/25/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	2. 02 Swimming With The Fishes, Part 2

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 02: "Swimming With The Fishes, Part Two"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This chapter, is a follow up from the starting chapter.  
Note, the plot will be changing really soon and I will make this  
series very interesting. Enjoy!

****** Swimming With The Fishes, Part Two ******

Usagi slept that night in the cave that she found just the other day. Usagi  
slept with her tail fin in the water. She finally woke up. She wondered where  
she was.

"Where am I? Why am I in water?"

Usagi thought to herself. Then she remembered she was transformed into a mermaid.  
Usagi looked at her tail fin by raising it out of the water a bit. It was a pink  
tail fin.

"Interesting."

Usagi thought to herself. Then she heard Rei calling from the other side of  
the pond.

"I better get going."

Usagi spoke to herself again as she dove in the water going through the  
passage way to the Koi Pond and went into the pond from the under water  
passage way into the middle of the pond and jumped out of the pond  
into air and back into the pond and stuck her head out of the water.

"Rei-Chan!"

Usagi spoke as she dove back under the water and went to the edge of  
the pond and stuck her head out of the water.

"Showing off a bit Usagi-Chan?"

Rei asked. Usagi smiled and replied.

"I don't know what came over me, I just felt like doing it."

Usagi explained.

"I see. It must come natural for you."

Ami told Usagi.

"Good morning Ami and Rei."

Usagi greeted them.

"How are you doing today Usagi?"

Ami asked.

"I feel fine other than I am a mermaid."

Usagi answered as she thought about what happened the day before.

"Does it bother you to be a mermaid?"

Rei asked.

"Not unless you want me to slash you with water with my tail Rei-Chan and  
douse your fire power!"

Usagi replied and laughed.

"Usagi, you sure are taking this well."

Ami told Usagi.

"Well, I am getting used to it. Oh, I found a small cave that seems to be  
connected to the Koi Pond. I stayed there last night. I kept my tail fin  
in the water and I slept there at the opening."

Usagi revealed. I could hear you from the cave Rei. I am glad you got a loud  
voice."

Usagi revealed to them.

"I see. That's where you disappeared to."

Rei thought out loud and she spoke again.

"I hope you were safe in there."

Rei asked her.

"I was. Very. It was very peaceful."

Usagi answered.

"Usagi, there's something I been wanting to tell you."

Ami spoke to Usagi. Usagi took interest in what Ami was about  
to say.

"Usagi, mermaids have a diet of fruits, vegetables, and fish. Plus  
you can't go anywhere freely. I suggest a healthier diet until you  
are back to normal."

Ami explained. Usagi smiled and answered.

"Ami I know what my diet is already!"

Usagi replied and smiled.

"You do?"

Ami asked.

"Of course! I am a mermaid of course!"

Usagi answer Ami.

"You know already?"

Ami asked being a bit bewildered.

"Ami, I have become a mermaid and I have the nature of one... well... for  
the moment at least. Well, I am staving!"

Usagi explained to them. Then she spoke that she was hungry.

"I see Usagi. You're smarter than you look. I brought you some apples,  
oranges, pears and a piece of broiled fish."

Ami told her.

"Makoto prepared it for you."

Rei told Usagi as Ami handed her the plate of food. Usagi took the plate  
and tried the fish first.

"Yum. I love Mako-Chan's cooking."

Usagi complemented on Mako-Chan's cooking. Then Makoto and Luna showed up.

"I am glad you like it Usagi-Chan."

Makoto told her.

"You did good Mako-Chan."

Usagi told Makoto as she continued eating the food.

"Usagi, you look great."

Luna told her. Usagi finished the last of her food and set the plate down.  
Usagi thought of the new enemy.

"Have you encountered the enemy yet?"

Usagi asked being curious.

"No, they haven't showed up again."

Luna answered.

"I see."

Usagi answered.

"Usagi, we have to go. Ojii-San said he will see you a bit later."

Rei told her.

"Well, I will always be here since i can't go anywhere."

Usagi told them. Usagi swam off to the middle of the pond and disappeared  
from their sight.

"Looks like she's taking it well."

Rei told the others.

"She must be lonely."

Luna thought.

"Well, we will find a way to break the spell that's on her."

Makoto triumphantly announced.

"Well I hope so."

Ami thought.

"We have to or we will be late for school."

Rei told them.

'Usagi I'll see you later. Take care of yourself.'

Rei thought. Rei cared for Usagi. Seeing Usagi in her present  
state saddened her a bit. Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Luna left.  
Usagi continued to get used to her surroundings and coming  
up for air every now and then and went over to edge of the  
pond to think. The Koi started to take interest in Usagi.  
Usagi looked at the Koi. She thought to herself.

'What are they doing?'

Usagi thought to herself. The Koi continued circling Usagi. Usagi  
swam off to the other part of the pond and thought again.

"Why do you take such interest in me?"

Usagi spoke to herself and Usagi swam over back to the edge. Haruka  
and Michiru showed up. She looked at them.

"Haruka and Michiru, hello."

Usagi greeted them.

"Are you alright?"

Michiru asked.

"Yeah, the koi seemed to have taken interest in me for some reason."

Usagi explained.

"They don't consider you a threat, right?"

Haruka asked. Usagi looked at the koi and replied.

"I think you're right."

Usagi answered.

"Maybe they have taking a liking to you."

Michiru commented.

"Yeah, I think so."

Usagi answered as she looked at the koi again. They were all sorts of colors.

"The koi are very beautiful."

Usagi spoke again as she continued looking at the koi.

"we have to go Usagi. Take care of yourself."

Michiru told her.

"Bye, Michiru and Haruka."

Usagi told them as Michiru and Haruka walked away. Usagi looked at the  
koi again. She spoke to them.

"Let's be friends and let's get along. I guess i have no one else to keep  
me safe at the moment."

Usagi told the koi as she swam to the middle of the pond with the koi swimming  
all around her.

'This is so strange, I really am swimming with the fishes.'

Usagi thought to herself. Later Ojii-san came. He called out.

"Usagi, can you hear me?"

Ojii-san called out to her. Usagi popped her head above the water and  
she swam over to the edge.

"Ojii-san! You came!"

Usagi spoke to him.

"So, you really became a mermaid?"

Ojii-san asked.

"Yes, of course, see."

Usagi told him as she lifted up her tailfin out of the water for him to see.  
He looked socked.

"Wow, Rei was right."

Ojii-san spoke with great surprise.

"Yeah, the koi seems to have accepted me too."

Usagi told him as she looked at the koi once again.

"Well, Usagi. I got to go. Take care!"

Ojii-san told him and he left. Usagi knew it would be a while  
before the others could find a way to reverse what was done to her.  
She wanted to pay those monsters back of what they did to her.  
She was a mermaid for the time being and she would have to get  
used to that. But, how long that would be, she didn't know.  
Usagi swam back to the middle of the pond to get some exercise.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/25/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	3. 03 A Fish Out of Water

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 03: "A Fish Out of Water"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: I hope you enjoy this chapter. At the end  
of this chapter sets up for the next chapter.  
Will Usagi feel better or will she remain weak?  
Be there next weekend for the answer.

****** A Fish Out of Water ******

Usagi was getting used to the pond. It has been two or  
three days since Usagi was transformed into a mermaid.  
Usagi woke up early and saw the stack of the old mangas  
and picked one up and began to read it. She was surprised  
for the manga being old, that it was fun too read.

"Wow, this is funny."

Usagi commented to the very old comic book. Usagi continued  
to enjoy the comic until she heard Rei call her.

"Oh, it's Rei. I better get going."

Usagi spoke to herself. She put the book down and placed it  
on the other mangas and dove into the water and into the  
tunnel leading into the pond. She swam under water and then  
swam in the middle of the pond and jumped out of the water  
and done a spin and jumped back into the water. And then she  
swam over to the edge and popped her head out of the water  
and spoke.

"Good morning, Rei."

Usagi greeted her. Rei smiled and she spoke.

"Aren't we showing off a bit Usagi? Good morning anyway."

Rei asked her and also greeted her.

"I don't what came over me. it's just my way saying I am happy  
to see you. It just seemed so natural."

Usagi explained to Rei.

"I see. Usagi, Me, Ami, Makoto, and Minako want to take you somewhere.  
Ami has developed a device that will allow you be shielded with Ami and  
Michiru's water power that way you can spend a couple of hours away from  
here. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Rei told Usagi their plan. Usagi didn't know what to think of it.

"Umm, I don't know. Wouldn't that be bad for me to be out of the water?"

Usagi asked. She was more concerned about her health than being out on land.

"Ami said, with the device that Ami is bringing, you won't feel a thing once  
it is activated. I think it will be fun. Anyway, Ami, Makoto, and Minako will  
be here in a moment. Then Makoto will bring you something to eat as well."

Rei explained.

"Okay, I will go with you."

Usagi reluctantly agreed. She had gotten used to the water and had been enjoy it  
so far.

"Cheer up Usagi. I know you have gotten used to the water, we just want you to  
be happy is all. This is a new experience. So, cheer up and be happy."

Rei spoke and tried to cheer up Usagi. Usagi didn't say anything more. Usagi swam off  
for a bit to think. She swam amongst the Koi under water and swam in the pattern they  
did and returned a moment later to see Ami, Minako, and Makoto there. Usagi swam back  
to the edge and popped her head out of the water.

"Hello Usagi-Chan."

Ami greeted her.

"Ami."

Usagi answered. She looked at Ami expectantly to see what she was going to say next.

"Usagi,I made a device it contains the power of mine and Neptune's water power."

Ami explained.

"Will it shield me from the air like before?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes. Plus I added a modification, it will allow your body to be stable so you can  
walk."

Ami told Usagi and Makoto brought Usagi a small box of food for Usagi. Makoto handed  
the box of food to Usagi. Usagi opened the box it contained Cherries, Apples, a Banana,  
a cluster of grapes, and another piece of broiled fish. Usagi smelled the broiled fish  
and she smiled.

"Thanks."

Usagi thanked her as she took the fish first and started eating it.

"Usagi sure likes to eat fish."

Minako commented.

"It's part of her nature of course."

Ami explained. Usagi finished the fish and took the grapes and plucked the grapes off one  
by one. When she was done, she started on the cherries.

"Cherries! They are so yummy!"

Usagi squealed with delight as she started on the cherries. When she was done with  
the cherries, she started on the slices of apples. Then the banana was next. Then  
after she finished the box she set it down on the ground. Rei went and got a couple  
of towels. Ami spoke to Usagi.

"Usagi, once we take you out of the water, we'll have two hours to put you back in the  
pond. Understand?"

Ami asked Usagi.

"yes, I understand."

Usagi replied as Rei returned with two big towels.

"Okay, Usagi, please try to step out of the water."

Ami told her. Usagi used all her strength and rolled herself out of the water and on to  
the green grass by the pond. Rei quickly dried Usagi off and once she was done with Usagi's  
front side, Usagi rolled over and Rei dried the back side and then Usagi rolled back over  
and waited for Usagi's tail fin to change back into Usagi's legs. After a couple of minutes,  
Usagi's tail fin vanished and her legs returned. Makoto and Rei helped Usagi to her feet.  
Ami put the new device she told Usagi, she placed on Usagi's right wrist and pressed a button  
activating the power that the device had. Within a couple of minutes Usagi was able to stand on  
her own. Usagi looked at the pond she was in. The Koi watched her.

"Don't worry, I'll be back two hours from now."

Usagi spoke to the fish.

"Let's go Usagi. Time is wasting away."

Rei told her. Rei led Usagi to the bathroom in the shrine. She handed Usagi her clothes.

"I washed them for you Usagi."

Rei told her.

"Thanks."

Usagi thanked her and went into the bathroom and took off the bikini top and put on the  
clothes that Rei gave her and she put her socks and shoes on and she came back out.

"Oh, you look great Usagi-Chan."

Rei told her.

"Thanks."

Usagi thanked her. Rei led Usagi to the others. Then the girls walked outside to where Mamoru  
and ChibiUsa was waiting.

"Hello Usako. You look lovely."

Mamoru spoke to Usagi.

"Thank you Mamo-Chan."

Usagi thanked him as she got into his vehicle. Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei got in too.

"Where are you taking me?"

Usagi asked.

"It's a surprise."

Mamoru told her. He drove her to a big aquarium in Tokyo. Usagi, Mamoru and the others went inside.  
The aquariums was so large that they were like sky scrapers.

"Wow, they are so large!"

Usagi replied with such excitement. Then she saw Haruka and Michiru. Michiru and Haruka walked up  
to Usagi.

"Hello Usagi."

Michiru told Usagi.

"Hello my little mermaid."

Haruka affectionately greeted her. Usagi was surprised at the comment Haruka had made.

"The Little Mermaid?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone.

"Haven't you heard the story Usagi-San?"

Michiru asked.

"It was a book first written by Hans Christian Andersen back in 1837."

Haruka added.

"Oh, maybe it might be a good book to read."

Usagi thought.

"Yes, Usagi it is a good book."

Ami replied to Usagi's comment. Usagi walked over to one of the aquariums. Then  
she spoke.

"It's strange, I never thought that I would have to stay in water to stay alive.  
It's so weird. I never thought I would be swimming with fish."

Usagi spoke as she watched the fish.

"Are you upset for us bringing you here?"

Michiru asked.

"No, I am not upset. I am just surprised still to be on the other side of the water is all."

Usagi answered Michiru.

"So, the device is working?"

Michiru asked.

"Yes it is working. It's amazing that no one else can see you and Ami's water power around  
my body."

Usagi answered and spoke about the device that it working wonderfully.

"Good, Usagi. I am glad it's working for you."

Michiru spoke to Usagi once more. They continued to look at all the different fish. Usagi  
looked at one of the aquariums and she saw all the fish and it looked like all the fish were  
staring at her.

"They are all looking at me."

Usagi thought as she continued looking at the fish and while the fish were looking at her.

"Usagi, maybe they know you're a mermaid that is currently out of water?"

Ami suggested.

"Wow, that's amazing!"

Usagi replied as her eyes got great big.

"Usagi, animals are very perceptive of others."

Michiru suggested.

"I see."

Usagi thought about the fact the fish could tell she was actually a mermaid at the moment. Later,  
Usagi Mamoru and the others went outside. Usagi turned to the others.

"Thank for taking me here. Maybe it's time I return to the Hikawa Shrine."

Usagi thanked the others. She wanted to be back in the water on time.

"Okay, I will take Usagi back. Rei and Ami, want return too?"

Mamoru asked.

"Yes."

Rei and Ami replied in unison. They got in Mamoru's car along with Usagi.

"Bye guys."

Usagi told them as Mamoru drove off. Within minutes they returned to the shrine.  
Rei handed Usagi the pink bikini top she had on before and Usagi went in bathroom  
and changed back into the Bikini top and wrapped the large towel around her waist  
and came out with the clothes that she had on. Then Rei led Usagi to the pond.  
Ami and Mamoru came to the pond as well. Usagi placed her feet in the water and  
got in making the towel wet and she reclined at the edge of the pond and waited  
for her legs to turn back into fins. Usagi took off the brace and handed back to  
Ami. Then Usagi saw that her tail fin had returned. Then she took the towel off  
and wrung it out and placed it on the edge of the pond.

"Thank you everyone. It was good to be out even if it was for a short time."

Usagi thanked them.

"It was great having you with us."

Ami told her.

"If you don't mind, I would like to swim for a while and then I am going to go  
rest. I feel a bit tired. Good bye."

Usagi told them and she swam off diving under the water until they could no longer  
see her.

"Will she be okay?"

Ami asked.

"I hope so. She was out of the water for almost two hours."

Rei replied. Rei wasn't sure.

"She said she felt weak and tired. I wonder if being out of the water weakened her?"

Ami thought.

"I hope that isn't the case. Usagi be strong."

Rei answered Ami, but neither Rei or Ami knew what the real reason why Usagi was feeling  
weak. Soon the real reason would be discovered. Usagi finally returned to the cave. She  
spoke to herself.

"Why am I feel so tired and weak? Maybe I am just tired. I will feel better in the morning."

Usagi spoke to herself. She didn't understand why her body was weak. She thought that maybe  
resting would do some good. The morning would be a new day and she hoped that she would  
be as energetic as she was this morning. Only time would tell.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/25/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	4. 04 A Mermaid Weakens!

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 04: "A Mermaid Weakens!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Usagi Weakens! ******

Usagi rested that night after she returned from being out of the  
pond, but in the morning Usagi felt no better but weaker. Rei called  
for Usagi. Usagi heard her, but she still felt very weak. Usagi dove  
down in the under water tunnel that led to the pond and entered the  
pond and swam over to where Rei was and popped her head up at the  
pond's edge. Usagi spoke to her.

"Hello Rei."

Usagi replied with a quiet monotone. Rei looked worried.

"Are you okay, Usagi?"

Rei asked.

"I feel a bit more weak today."

Usagi replied.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Rei asked.

"I am not hungry today. I am sorry Rei. I am tired I am going to rest  
for a while."

Usagi told Rei and dove in the water and swam off and returned to the cave.  
Usagi reclined at the entrance of the water with her tail fin in the  
water and wondered why she was getting weaker. She was fine when she left  
the pond some time ago, but when she returned to the pond, that was when she  
started to feel weak. Usagi didn't understand it. Usagi looked at the stack  
of mangas that was there. One of the mangas looked interesting to her, but she  
was too weak to really read any of the mangas. Usagi laid her head on the floor  
of the cave and went asleep. Rei met with Ami, Makoto, Michiru, and Haruka.

"I have never seen Usagi so weak."

Rei spoke. She was extremely concerned.

"I wonder what's causing her to be weaker?"

Makoto wondered.

"Usagi has become a mermaid. Something that is affecting her physiology."

Ami thought.

"But what?"

Michiru asked.

"Maybe it's the water at the shrine?"

Ami asked.

"Are you sure?"

Haruka asked.

"I need to research mermaids a bit and see why Usagi is losing strength. There's  
got to be a reason."

Ami told everyone.

"Please Ami, research why Usagi losing strength. We need to help her."

Rei pleaded. later, Ami returned home and she began to research. She searched  
lots of pages, finally she came up with a solution why.

"Salt water? Mermaids live in the seas and oceans. That's the answer! The fresh water  
at the shrine might be causing her to get weaker."

Ami spoke to herself. Ami called Rei on the communicator.

"Rei here."

Rei answered.

"I think I have a solution Rei."

Ami announced.

"What is it?"

Rei asked.

"Most of the information I found out that most mermaids live in the seas and oceans. Most likely  
because of the water's salt content."

Ami explained.

"Are you sure?"

Rei asked.

"Yes. Mermaids live in the sea and in the oceans. I also read there might be mermaids that live in the  
sea somewhere and live in a magical mermaid kingdom. If anyone can find that place, Usagi can. Maybe they  
would have a way of returning her to normal."

Ami explained again.

"Then we need to take Usagi where?"

Rei asked.

"Tokyo bay should have enough salt content for Usagi to recover. Once she is fully recovered  
she can leave to find this kingdom."

Ami answered once again.

"Do you think this kingdom exists?"

Rei asked.

"I am hoping so for Usagi's sake. Usagi is a mermaid for the time being and Usagi might be  
able to hone in on that mystical kingdom and they might be able to help her. I am coming  
to the shrine. We need move Usagi to the sea tonight. Rei, contact Michiru, Haruka, and Mamoru  
and the others. I will be there soon."

Ami told her and Ami shut off her communicator and headed to the Hikawa Shrine. Everyone  
assembled within a short time. Rei and the others went into the pond's edge. Rei called  
for Usagi.

"Usagi, can you hear me right? Come quickly! This is urgent. Please we need you here!"

Rei spoke to Usagi. Usagi was in the cave resting and she woke up to the sound of  
Rei's voice. Usagi decided to heed to Rei's call and dove into the under water tunnel  
and into the pond and she swam to the edge. She popped her head out of the water.

"I am here Rei. Why is everyone here this late?"

Usagi asked.

"Ami knows the reason you're getting weaker Usagi."

Rei announced.

"Oh?"

Usagi replied with great interest.

"Yes, mermaids are sea creatures. That means they live in the ocean. The ocean contains  
salt in the water. It might be able to strengthen you again Usagi. What do you say Usagi?  
Shall we move you?"

Ami explained and then asked Usagi if she wanted to be moved. Usagi spoke again.

"I am weak already, if it helps me recover my strength, I will do anything! Please, I need my  
brooch. I need some clothes and transforming might help me recover quickly once I am in the  
sea."

Usagi replied.

"Usagi, we already know that if you transform it will help you. As soon as you come out of  
the water and your tail fin starts to transform into legs, I want you to transform into Sailor  
Moon. Understand?"

Rei told Usagi.

"Okay."

Usagi replied.

"Good, now I want you to roll yourself on to the ground, okay?"

Rei asked Usagi and Usagi used all her strength to roll out of the pond and on to the ground.  
Then Rei dried Usagi's tail fin with a towel.

"Now Usagi, when you start to transform into human form, transform into Sailor Moon.  
Here's your brooch."

Rei instructed. Usagi nodded in agreement. After a couple of minutes, Usagi's tail fin began  
to disappear and Usagi spoke.

"Cosmic Moon Power! Make Up!"

Usagi cried and she transformed into Sailor Moon. Usagi looked at herself and was glad she  
was in human form and transformed as Sailor Moon.

"Can you stand?"

Rei asked.

"I don't know. I have been a mermaid for quite some time. I don't know if I can stand."

Usagi replied.

"Then it's best that you don't."

Ami suggested.

"Fine with me."

Sailor Moon agreed.

"We need to be careful as we leave here. Ojii-san must not see Usagi as Sailor Moon."

Rei added.

"We can cover Usagi with something."

Michiru thought.

"Be right back."

Rei told them as she ran inside and got a clean bed sheet and wrapped it loosely over Usagi.

"There, no one will discover that she is Sailor Moon."

Rei told them. They went through the Hikawa Shrine to the street where Mamoru was.  
They carried Sailor Moon to Mamoru's car and Rei got in first and then they placed  
Sailor Moon in the back seat with Rei and then Ami got in. Haruka spoke up.

"Mamoru, follow us, we know a secluded beach on the edge of Tokyo and Usagi  
will safe at the beach that borders Tokyo Bay."

Haruka announced. Haruka, Michiru, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis  
got in Haruka's car and they drove to the secluded beach. Since it was during the  
night, it was easy to get there in minutes.

"Here we are."

Mamoru spoke as he stopped. Haruka had stopped right in front of him. Ami got out and Rei  
got out and They carried Usagi to the edge of the water. They uncovered Usagi.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?"

Rei asked.

"I will be fine once you place me in the water."

Sailor Moon replied in a weak tone. Rei placed Sailor Moon in the water and about a couple  
of minutes Sailor Moon's boots vanished and Sailor Moon's fail fin returned.

"How long until Usagi recovers?"

Rei asked as she turned to Ami.

"Don't know, Usagi was in the pond at the Hikawa Shrine for quite awhile."

Ami replied not knowing how long it will take for Usagi to recover. After about  
an hour, Sailor Moon began to regain her energy. Sailor Moon spoke up.

"Wow, this water does wonders. What's in the water?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"Salt."

Ami replied.

"Salt? Why salt?"

Usagi questioned.

"Mermaids live in the oceans and the seas. Mainly the sea. The salt water will restore  
you to normal. Are you hungry, Makoto brought some food."

Ami announced. Sailor Moon smiled and replied.

"Yes, I am very hungry. I was so weak at the shrine, that I lost the will to eat anything."

Sailor Moon replied.

"Good. I am glad it will go to good use."

Makoto spoke as she smiled. Makoto handed Usagi the box of food and Sailor Moon. Sailor  
Moon opened the box and in it was apples, oranges, a banana, grapes and a piece of broiled  
fish. Sailor Moon took the broiled fish and ate it. After that she started on the fruit.  
She started on the apples. They were Fuji apples. They were sweet and tasty. Then she started  
the small oranges she was given. After the oranges she ate the banana. After the banana, she  
ate the grapes. After the grapes were finished, Sailor Moon sat the box on the shore. Sailor  
Moon back out into the water a bit more and she turned around and faced the others.

"Is your strength returning?"

Haruka asked.

"Surprisingly yes."

Sailor Moon replied as she showed everyone by moving her tail fin a bit.

"Oh, good. The water is working."

Rei thought.

"Hey, I could use some rest. I am going to go and find some shelter. I will  
see you all in the morning."

Sailor Moon spoke as she swam off to find shelter. She dove under the  
water and swam south along the shore until she found a cave. She came  
up to the surface. She swam into the cave. There in the cave was an  
older man. The old man saw her. He was surprised to see a mermaid.  
Usagi thought the cave was not occupied. He spoke to her.

"Well, what do you know, a mermaid in these parts. Well, you can come  
closer, I won't hurt you."

The old man told her. Sailor Moon spoke.

"I am sorry, for now I need to stay in the water. May I stay here  
too? I have to stay in the water."

Sailor Moon explained.

"Oh sure miss. You're a mermaid eh? A very pretty one I may add.  
They call me Jeremiah Jack. I am an American Army veteran that was  
left here just after World War II and now I live here as a hermit."

Jeremiah jack told her.

"Oh, glad to meet you. I am Sailor Moon. Have you heard of me?"

Sailor Moon introduced herself to him.

"No, I don't think I have. Glad to meet you."

Jeremiah Jack told her.

"Everyone calls me Usagi. That's my real name."

Sailor Moon spoke again.

"Oh, Usagi. Now that's a cute name."

Jeremiah Jack told her. Sailor Moon relaxed a bit in the water  
and Usagi spoke.

"How long have you been in this cave?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"Oh, I do not know how long I have been here."

Jermiah Jack told her.

"Oh, I see. Longer than you can recall?"

Usagi asked.

"That's about the size of it lass, so tell me about yourself?"

Jeremiah Jack asked. Usagi thought before answering.

"Well, although I am a mermaid now, I was born a human like you. But, I was turned  
into a mermaid by a nasty villain. Now, I must find a way to turn myself back into  
a human. I have lot of friends that care for me. Most of all I have a boyfriend  
who sees me as something very important to protect. Mamo-Chan has protected me  
from being injured in the past and has taken many blows for me. Mamoru truly  
cares for me and values me above all else."

Usagi explained about herself. Jeremiah Jack seemed to be pleased to hear Usagi's  
story.

"So, your boyfriend knows the true value of a maiden, eh? These days it seems most  
guys take advantage of a maiden's pure heart, but your boyfriend knows you are  
more valuable than anything else. I admire that lass."

Jeremiah Jack admired the fact that Mamoru valued Usagi as something precious  
and not something to take advantage of.

"Umm, Jeremiah Jack, if you don't mind, I am going sleep now."

Sailor Moon told him.

"Oh, go ahead lass. You get some rest. I will keep watch and make sure you stay  
safe. I will be here when you wake up."

Jeremiah Jack told her. Usagi agreed and laid her head gently on the shore and  
fell asleep very quickly. Jeremiah Jack was surprised that Usagi was already  
asleep. He was so amazed that she was asleep already.

"The lass must be wore out. Rest lass, you'll feel better in a little while."

Jeremiah Jack told her. Jeremiah Jack returned to watch the campfire which he  
had kept going for countless ages now. Several hours passed and Usagi slowly  
woke up and looked at Jeremiah Jack and he looked at her.

"Ah, lass you woke up. Slept good I hope."

Jeremiah Jack asked.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks."

Sailor Moon thanked him. Then Usagi heard Rei call her.

"I have to go Jeremiah Jack, I will return to you in awhile."

Sailor Moon announced.

"I am always here lass."

Jeremiah jack told her and Sailor Moon turned around and faced the  
water and dove under the water leaving the cave and returning  
to where Rei was before. Usagi jumped out of the water into the  
air and landed back into the water again. Rei, Makoto, and Ami  
looked for Usagi. Ami noticed Usagi jumping in and out of the  
water.

"There she is!"

Ami exclaimed. Sailor Moon came to where the others were. Sailor  
Moon pulled herself to the shore and her tail fin vanished again  
and her legs returned. She stood herself upright and walked over  
to Rei, Makoto, and Ami. And behind them were Mamoru, Michiru, and  
Haruka.

"Hello everyone!"

Sailor Moon greeted them.

"How are you Odango?"

Haruka asked.

"I am feeling better."

Sailor Moon replied by activating the brace on her right arm activating  
Neptune and Mercury's water power to protect her from the air. Usagi  
walked over to where Haruka, Michiru, and Mamoru was.

"Haruka-San and Michiru-San, are you okay?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, Odango we are just fine. You look better today."

Haruka replied. Makoto spoke up.

"Here, Usagi, I hope you're hungry."

Makoto told her.

"Yes I am."

Sailor Moon replied. Makoto handed Usagi a box of fruit and of fish. While Usagi  
ate Ami spoke up.

"Listen Usagi. This is important. I discovered a way you can become human.  
There's an undersea kingdom somewhere where mermaids and mermen live. It  
is ruled by a powerful King. If you travel safe from here. It should be in  
warm waters. There you will find this kingdom. A beautiful castle. Most  
humans think it is just a fable, however I believe it exists. Once you  
fully regain your strength. You also must believe that you can find  
this place."

Ami told Usagi while she ate her food. Usagi spoke between bites.

"So, I have to travel to this place?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, Usagi you must. You want to defeat the new enemy, right?  
This is the only way."

Ami told her.

"And everyone is okay with this?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, Usako. I may not like you traveling alone like this, but I know  
you can do it."

Mamoru told her.

"I see. Traveling there to that kingdom will be a challenge in itself."

Usagi thought. Her journey was about to begin!

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/01/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	5. 05 A Fish At Sea

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 05: "A Fish At Sea"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** A Fish At Sea ******

It had been two days since Rei and the others had brought Usagi  
to Tokyo Bay. There also she met Jeremiah Jack. An American  
Veteran who got stranded there after World War II and he be befriended  
Usagi. Usagi was transformed as Sailor Moon. The day came that Usagi  
had to leave to find the Undersea Kingdom of the mermaids. She didn't  
know if she could find it. She met with Rei and the others one last time.

"Are you sure I can find this place?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, Usagi. After you swim out in Tokyo Bay, you'll enter the Pacific  
Ocean. Then swim south to warmer waters. Use your instincts to guide  
you south. I bet the Kingdom of Mermaids may be somewhere warmer. I  
have faith you will find it."

Ami told her. Sailor Moon came to shore and her tail fin vanished once more  
and her legs returned and she walked up to Ami and Rei. Makoto gave her  
a box of fruit and a piece of broiled fish and she ate what was given to her.  
And she looked at everyone. She knew she would be alone on this trip. Usagi  
hugged everyone and she spoke.

"Well, wish me luck. I am going to need it. I hope that mermaid kingdom will  
help me, because I don't think there is no other way. I will be back as soon  
as I am able."

Sailor Moon spoke with uncertainty of her voice. This trip would be long and  
take days to travel across the ocean. It would take days and Usagi didn't  
know how long she could travel across the ocean. She turned back towards the  
water and got back in to where it was knee deep and turned around and she  
got down on her knees and her legs transformed back into a tail fin. She spoke  
once more.

"Bye everyone. Bye Mamo-Chan, take care of ChibiUsa for me."

Sailor Moon spoke once more and she turned towards the bay and swam out a bit  
to where it was deep and she turned around and waved once more and dove down  
and swam a ways and jumped out of the water and back in. She turned around  
once more and waved again and then swam off towards the Pacific Ocean and staying  
close to the shoreline of Tokyo Bay to stay away from any ship traffic. She decided  
to follow schools of fish to keep herself safe and she follow a group of fish  
until she had to turn and go south. For her first day at sea, all was well, she  
avoided ship traffic by swimming deep and coming once in a while for air.  
When night came she found a small island with some fruit trees and a few huts. She  
didn't know how big the island was, but it had some fruit trees and that would come  
handy for her come morning. Sailor Moon slept on the shore with her tail fin in the  
water. Wen morning came, the people that lived in the huts were amazed that a mermaid  
had swam ashore and rested for the night. Usagi woke up and saw people trying to  
talk to her.

"Are you okay miss?"

A young man asked.

"Yes, I am just fine."

Sailor Moon told them as she rolled herself to the shore and her tail fin vanished  
and her legs returned. She stood up and pressed the device that Ami gave her and  
turned it on. Then she spoke again.

"May I have some of that fruit from the tree there? What kind of fruit is it?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"Oh, yes go right ahead. I'll get some for you. I think it is an Asian Pear."

The young man replied. He reach up and picked a few from the small tree that was  
near one of the huts. He handed them to Sailor Moon and he spoke again.

"You're Sailor Moon, aren't you?"

The young man asked.

"Yes, I am. I got turned into a mermaid and now I am traveling south to find  
this undersea kingdom in hopes they can help me."

Sailor Moon told him of her mission. She ate the pears. She knew that fruit like  
this didn't grow on this island naturally, they must of had planted it here on  
the island. After she ate the fruit. She spoke again.

"I have to go. I have another long day ahead of me. Thank you."

Sailor Moon thanked them and returned to the water to where it was deep enough  
and she got on her knees again and her tail fin returned. She waved goodbye  
and disappeared under the water and she decided to follow the fish again. She  
kept following them until she had to change course to continue south. She swam  
fast, she thought. She hadn't realized that she was swimming fast. At the mermaid  
kingdom. They had picked her up on their radar and they brought her up on the screen.  
The king spoke.

"Who is that is coming this way."

The King asked his adviser.

"I don't know sire, but it isn't human and yes, it is swimming in this direction."

His adviser told him.

"What is it?"

The king asked.

"Sire, at this distance, I can't tell yet. A fish maybe, or something else. I will  
watch closely. I am sure whatever it is will make itself clear soon enough."

His adviser told him again.

"You know only mermaids can find this place. Keep watching closely. No one in their  
right mind would travel these dangerous waters. No one."

The king announced.

"Yes sire."

The adviser replied. The adviser kept watch. Meanwhile, Usagi continued swimming  
towards the direction towards the mermaid kingdom. She didn't know how she was  
going to find it. She had to trust that now that she was a mermaid, that she  
could discover that fabled place. That night, she discovered another island.  
This island was smaller than the last and had no one on the island. There was  
a tree which had bananas on it. It was the only tree on the island. Usagi knew  
she couldn't swim on in the dark so she rested on the shore again. The next morning  
she came to shore and rested there with her tail fin in the water. The next morning  
she came on the beach her tail fin turned into legs and she walked up to the tree  
that had bananas. It was a small tree. She reached up and plucked off a couple of  
bananas. They were yellow. She ate them quickly. She didn't want to waste time.  
After she was done she went back to the water and her legs vanished and was replaced  
by her tail fin once more and she swam off swimming south in the direction she  
thought the fabled mermaid kingdom might be. Unknown to her, they were watching her  
progress. The King spoke.

"It's a mermaid isn't it?"

The King asked.

"Yes sire it is. But, I never seen this mermaid before."

The adviser told him. This adviser was a mermaid. She had white hair which flowed  
to her shoulders. Her name was Vanessa.

"What can you tell me about this mermaid swimming this way."

The king asked.

"She is coming mainly for herself. She is a very important person of high status  
and what's this? A Princess? Yes, the markings on her tiara tell me she is a  
Princess and she's very powerful and she has a pure heart and it seems to me  
that she will be no harm to us."

Vanessa replied. She had the ability to look at someone and tell what they were  
like.

"I see, so she will be no harm to us."

The king thought. Another mermaid spoke up with great concern.

"Sire, if she comes here she'll encounter the vortex, which is a whirlpool of water  
that surrounds the palace. Only us here knows how to cross it. If she is coming for  
help, we must dispatch a couple of our mermaid warriors to escort her here."

The mermaid announced.

"I agree."

The king agreed. Two of his mermaid warriors volunteered and they spoke in unison.

"We will leave at once sire. She's a day's journey away. You know also that the  
warm waters here are also shark infested. She will be facing that danger as well.  
we will leave at once."

The two mermaid warriors spoke in unison and they swam out of the palace towards  
the vortex which was a quite far off. Usagi continued swimming towards the  
direction she thought the palace may be in. She was in warm water now and she also  
thought that sharks could be in this part of the ocean and she had to be alert.  
it wasn't too long that she encountered sharks and swam fast and when they came  
close she bat them with her tail. Sailor Moon knew nothing of the vortex. She kept  
trying to out run the sharks and batting them when they needed beating. But she  
hit the edge of the vortex and got herself caught in one of the smaller whirlpools  
and she tried with all of her might to free herself of this whirlpool. She knew now that  
a bunch of swirling water could be dangerous and tried to free herself. She finally  
gathered all her might and freed herself and managed to get her balance again. She swam  
again, but isn't wasn't too long that the sharks continued to chase her and she bat  
them again every now and then. She swam fast as she could to keep herself from becoming  
the shark's next meal, but again she hit a larger whirlpool and even more dangerous  
one than the last. She struggled to free herself, finally she freed herself but the  
force was so great, that the whirlpool sent Sailor Moon flying in the water towards  
a cliff of rocks and she hit the rocks on the side of her body and lost consciousness  
and fell to the bottom. The mermaid warriors saw her falling and caught her. The two  
mermaid warriors swam back with Sailor Moon in tow back to the palace. The mermaid  
warriors escorted the injured Sailor Moon and brought her to the king.

"So, this is the mermaid that was coming here. She's injured. Take her to Elsie. She  
will tend to our mysterious guest's wounds."

The king ordered.

"Yes, sire."

The mermaid warriors spoke in unison and carried Sailor Moon to Elsie, the nurse  
of the mermaids.

"Elsie, you have a new patient. She injured herself against the rocks trying to  
free herself from the whirlpools. It's the king's command that you tend to her  
wounds."

One of the mermaid warriors spoke.

"Yes, I will start right away."

Elsie replied. Usagi was now in good hands. But her recovery was only beginning.  
She had arrived at the Kingdom of the Mermaids.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/01/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	6. 06 The Undersea Kingdom

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 06: "The Undersea Kingdom"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: I used the name of the merking from "The Little  
Mermaid' but he is not the same person from the movie.  
Just to let you all know. Enjoy.

****** The Undersea Kingdom ******

Usagi was in the hands of Elsie, the mermaid nurse. She had  
placed Usagi on a bed. For days, Usagi remained unconscious.  
Elsie was amazed how quickly that Usagi's injuries were healing  
on their own. Elsie was wondering how Usagi's injuries could  
heal on their own like that. The King came in.

"How is our mystery guest?"

The king asked.

"She's healing nicely on her own. I hardly had to apply any  
medicine on her."

Elsie replied. The King smiled.

"Has she woken up yet?"

The King asked.

"No, sire. She out cold like a light. That's what humans would say.  
I'll let you know once she awakens."

Elsie replied. Elsie didn't know how long Usagi would be unconscious.  
She knew that Usagi was caught in the whirlpool vortex. She hoped that  
Usagi would wake up soon. Elsie never seen a mermaid like Usagi. After  
another day, Usagi finally started to wake. She tried to get up, but  
Elsie stopped her.

"Oh no you don't! You got caught in the vortex. You still have to  
rest. You are in the best of care. Now rest child."

Elsie told Usagi by forcing her back to the bed. Usagi spoke for the  
first time.

"You're mean, just like Rei-Chan..."

Usagi spoke as she trailed off. She thought of the times that Rei would  
force her to do things like this.

"Rei-Chan? Who is that?"

Elsie wondered, but actually Usagi couldn't understand Elsie. Elsie  
perceived that Usagi couldn't understand her speech.

"I see my child, you don't understand my speech. I predict, you'll  
understand soon enough. Now rest."

Elsie told her again. However, Usagi didn't feel out of place around  
Elsie. She felt very safe. Usagi closed her eyes and went back to sleep.  
Elsie just watched Usagi. She slept peacefully without any fear whatsoever.  
Hours later and Usagi woke up again. She looked at Elsie. Then her tiara  
flashed and she could now understand the speech of the mermaids. Usagi spoke  
to Elsie.

"Where am I and who are you?"

Usagi asked. Elsie was surprised that Usagi spoke suddenly.

"Can you understand me now? My name is Elsie. I am the head nurse here. I have  
been taking care of you. You are at the Undersea Kingdom of the mermaids."

Elsie replied. Usagi nodded her head that she now understood what Elsie was  
saying.

"So, I really find this place?"

Usagi suddenly asked.

"Yes, you did. What is your name?"

Elsie asked. Usagi thought for a moment.

"I am Sailor Moon, but my real name is Tsukino Usagi."

Usagi announced. Elsie looked kind of surprised and then she smiled.

"Those are good names. I like those names. Tell me about youself Usagi."

Elsie asked.

"I live in a country called Japan and in a city called Tokyo or I did  
until recently... until... I changed..."

Usagi replied.

"Change? What change?"

Elsie asked.

"It's kind of sad in a way, but it did bring new experiences."

Usagi answered.

"I see. I like your hair. Very interesting and very pretty."

Elsie complimented her. Usagi smiled.

"Oh, my hair? The balls of hair is called Odangos. And each one  
has a ponytail coming from each one."

Usagi answered.

"I see. very lovely hairstyle in deed. I bet your friends like  
your hair."

Elsie told her. The King came in.

"Oh, our mystery guest is awake."

The King told her. Usagi looked at the king. He was so dashing. His eyes  
told her that he was very kind.

"Yes, she is."

Elsie announced. Usagi spoke to the king.

"Hello your majesty..." Usagi started as she got nervous. She never was good  
at being formal. Then Usagi continued, "I am Sailor Moon, however I am called  
Usagi by my friends."

Usagi announced herself to the king. The king smiled and spoke.

"Glad to meet you Usagi, my name is Triton, I am the king of this realm. When  
Else releases you, come and visit me in my throne room. I would like to hear  
your story and how you got here, okay?"

King Triton told her.

"Very well, sounds fair to me."

Usagi told the king. The king left. Elsie spoke.

"The king is very compassionate and he has a very good eye to see others  
who really need his help. And it looks like you found favor with him."

Elsie told Usagi. Usagi looked at Elsie with great interest.

"Oh? King Triton, he has granted me favor? Interesting!"

Usagi thought.

"The king is very kind. You still need to rest. After you fully recover,  
you can see the king. Until then, rest. Okay?"

Elsie told her.

"I can't refuse such a request from you. I'll rest."

Usagi spoke as she turned in the bed to relax and to drift  
off to sleep once more.

"Rest well, Usagi."

Elsie told her. Usagi smiled and drifted off to sleep. Soon she would  
see the king and she would tell him her story.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/08/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	7. 07 A Fish of A Tale

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 07: "A Fish of A Tale"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** A Fish of A Tale ******

Usagi continued to rest. Elsie wouldn't let Usagi go anywhere  
until she was confident that Usagi was strong enough to stand  
on her own. King Triton came and checked on Usagi a couple of  
times to make sure she was okay. Finally, Usagi woke up and she  
looked up at Elsie.

"You're awake again. How do you feel?"

Elsie asked. Usagi stretched as much as should could since she was  
a mermaid. Elsie spoke to Usagi.

"You can visit the king, but after you're done, you must come back  
and rest. But before you go and see the king, you got to eat something.  
You haven't ate something since you arrived, isn't that right?"

Elsie asked her. Usagi then realized that she was hungry.

"You're right. I am hungry. What do you eat here?"

Usagi asked.

"The kitchen can fix anything for you. However, our diet usually  
consist of fruits, vegetables, and fish."

Elsie answered. Usagi smiled.

"I enjoy eating fruits and broiled fish."

Usagi answered. Then Usagi spoke again.

"I don't know why I like broiled fish so much. But it is so  
good."

Usagi stated that she loved broiled fish.

"I like broiled fish too. I will have someone come from the  
kitchen and take your order."

Elsie told her. A few minutes later someone from the kitchen  
came and spoke to Usagi.

"Oh, you are the mystery mermaid. I am here to help you with  
your order. What you like? We can fix anything."

The mermaid spoke. Usagi thought for a moment.

"I want some broiled fish and a variety of fruit."

Usagi spoke in a cheerful tone.

"I will take your order to the kitchen."

The mermaid spoke and she swam off to the kitchen. In a few  
minutes she returned with a covered tray of fruit and broiled  
fish. The mermaid handed Usagi a covered tray of fruit and  
broiled fish. Usagi opened the tray and saw the fruit and the  
broiled fish. Usagi smiled.

"Oh, this smells good. Thank you."

Usagi replied and thanked the mermaid.

"You're welcome. My name is Tanya. I am here if you need anything else."

Tanya replied. Tanya left. Usagi tried the broiled fish.

"Oh, this good."

Usagi replied after tried the broiled fish. After several minutes  
Usagi finished the food she was given. She looked at Elsie.

"You may go to see the king when you're ready."

Elsie spoke to Usagi.

"Okay. I don't know my way around in this place, I might get lost."

Usagi spoke.

"I'll guide you to where the king is."

Elsie told her. Usagi got off the bed and Elsie guided Usagi to  
King Triton's throne room. Elsie spoke to the king.

"Your majesty, here is Usagi your highness. Usagi when you're done  
you must rest, okay?"

Elsie told the king and then told Usagi.

"I understand."

Usagi replied. Then Elsie left. Usagi felt a bit nervous. The king  
spoke to Usagi.

"Welcome Usagi. It looks like you have recovered. I have been waiting  
to hear what you have to tell me. Please tell me about yourself, but  
first, Vanessa, please tell Usagi what you predicted about her.

"Yes, your majesty. She is coming mainly for herself. She is a very  
important person of high status and what's this? A Princess? Yes, the  
markings on her tiara tell me she is a Princess and she's very powerful  
and she has a pure heart and it seems to me that she will be no harm to us."

Vanessa told Usagi the prediction about her. Usagi was very surprised.  
Usagi spoke.

"Your majesty, Vanessa. Please know that I am not too formal. Vanessa  
is absolutely correct about me. I came for myself. I am Tsukino Usagi.  
I am 15 and half years old. I was born a human. I am a soldier for love  
and justice, Sailor Moon. I am also the Moon Princess. I use a brooch  
to transform into Sailor Moon. My brooch has a gem called the Ginzuishou.  
It has the ability to transform me into Sailor Moon. I also can vanquish  
monsters with my Spiral Heart Moon Rod. The other Sailor Senshi can weaken  
the monster and my powers usually finish off the monster."

Usagi explained.

"So, we understand who you are and you were born a human, how did you become  
a mermaid?"

Vanessa asked.

"Not too long ago, the Senshi and I faced a new monster. I punished the  
new monster, then this new villain called himself 'the Shark King' and  
he punished me by turning me into a mermaid. In haste after I was transformed  
into a mermaid, I was placed at the Hikawa Shrine and the fresh waters weakened  
me, so in haste the other Senshi took me to Tokyo Bay where I recovered  
and the others told me about this place and that only I could find it. It was  
Ami who believe that this existed, so I had to trust that this place existed.  
I do anything to be human again and to be able hold Mamo-Chan. And to be able  
to fight with the Senshi again..."

Usagi finished speaking as tears rolled down her face. The king spoke.

"Vanessa, you amaze me again. You were right about her. Usagi, there is a  
way you can be a human again, but you will have to travel to a cavern  
called 'Shark's Keep' and there is an object that will keep you as a human  
during daylight hours but you will have to return to the sea at dusk. But  
the journey to Shark's Keep will be a deadly one and you won't be able to  
do it alone. Four of my mermaid warriors will travel with you. They will  
aid you. In Shark's Keep is the item you need. It is called the 'Pearl  
of Transformation' and it is guarded by a monster. Are you interested  
in going on a journey like this? Once you are back on the surface, the Shark  
King must be defeated and after he is defeated return to me and I can change  
you back into a human for good. Understand?"

The King asked.

"Yes I understand your majesty. Elsie suggested that I rest before leaving  
on a journey. I do not know how effective my finishing attack will be under  
water. But I will do my best."

Usagi spoke in a determined voice.

"Let me see your Spiral Heart Moon Rod for a moment. I may be able to boost  
it's power under water."

The king announced. Usagi handed to the king her rod. He touched the rod  
with his hands and the rod glowed for a moment and he handed back to Usagi.

"There, I have increased the effectiveness of your rod so it will work  
as well under water as it does on land. Now Usagi get some rest and  
I all choose the finest warriors to accompany you for your journey. You'll  
meet them soon."

The king told her. Usagi agreed. Vanessa escorted Usagi back to Elsie and  
Usagi rested for the rest of the day. Her biggest quest was about to begin.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/08/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	8. 08 Departure For Shark's Keep!

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 08: "Departure For Shark's Keep!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Departure For Shark's Keep! ******

Usagi rested for the rest of the day and the next morning  
Usagi woke up and she stretched her arms and she looked  
at Elsie.

"Good morning!"

Elsie spoke to Usagi. Usagi looked at Elsie and replied.

"Good morning."

Usagi answered. Usagi tried to get up, but Elsie stopped her.

"Oh no you don't! You still need to rest. The king wants you  
in prime condition. The journey to Shark's Keep will be tough.  
So, please enjoy yourself. Let me spoil you."

Elsie told her. Usagi felt bad. She couldn't do anything for  
anything for herself.

"That's what Rei always does to me when I have exhausted myself."

Usagi told Elsie.

"Rei, is a friend of yours?"

Elsie asked.

"Yeah, we often argue, but it's fun sometimes."

Usagi told Elsie.

"I see. Are you hungry?"

Elsie asked.

"Not really."

Usagi answered. Of course she was hungry, she just didn't feel like  
eating anything.

"Please Usagi, you must eat something or I'll never allow you to  
leave here."

Elsie told her. Usagi frowned. She didn't like people forcing her to  
do something that she didn't want to do.

"You won't allow me to go hungry will you?"

Usagi asked.

"Please listen carefully Usagi. You are soon going on a long journey to  
Shark's Keep and it will be a difficult journey into colder waters.  
You will need to eat something. Because once you leave here, you may  
not be able to eat anything. So, please listen to me and eat something.  
The King's chosen warriors who are going with you are also preparing themselves  
for the journey and are being trained to help you."

Elsie explained.

"Okay. I will do as you say."

Usagi replied and then grumbled under her breath.

"I'll have someone bring you some food."

Elsie told Usagi. Minutes later, someone brought in a covered try of food to  
Usagi. Usagi opened the covered try and it had broiled fish and different  
types of fruit. Usagi ate all of it. Then Elsie spoke to her again.

"I do intend to have you in prime condition if you like it or not. Now rest.  
I have to go see the four warriors that is going with you. I have to make sure  
they are in prime condition."

Elsie told her and left the room. Usagi made a deep sigh. She didn't like  
doing something that went against her. Elsie went in the room where the four  
warriors was.

"Valerie, how are you doing in preparing for the long journey?"

Elsie asked.

"I am doing well. It's been a while since I been on a long journey. How is  
that girl Usagi doing?"

Valerie asked.

"Usagi is presenting a challenge to me, but she won't leave here without  
my approval."

Elsie explained.

"I see."

Valerie told Elsie.

"I better not leave Usagi alone too long who knows what she will  
do."

Elsie told Valerie and left. Elsie returned to where Usagi was resting.  
Usagi was sleeping again.

"Good. Rest, you'll need it tomorrow. Trust me."

Elsie spoke to Usagi who was sleeping. The king came in.

"How is our guest?"

King Triton asked.

"Stubborn, but not stubborn enough to refuse my orders."

Elsie told the king. The King smiled.

"Good."

The king replied.

"She'll be ready by tomorrow morning."

Elsie reported.

"Very well."

The king agreed and he left. Elsie turned back to Usagi and she spoke  
again.

"Yes, rest Sailor Moon, you'll need your rest. The journey you will take  
will be difficult."

Elsie spoke to Usagi. Her journey was about to begin.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/15/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	9. 09 Journey To Shark's Keep!

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 09: "Journey To Shark's Keep!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Journey To Shark's Keep! ******

The next morning, Usagi woke up, but didn't move thinking  
that if she moved, Elsie would prevent Usagi from getting  
up.

"Usagi, you may get up and stretch a little, but don't  
over do it."

Elsie told Usagi. Elsie wanted Usagi to move a bit and  
stretch a bit so that she wouldn't be stiff. Elsie  
checked Usagi over good. And Elsie smiled.

"I think you're ready to leave, but no one leaves this  
kingdom without eating something."

Elsie told Usagi.

"Very well, I guess you want to make sure that I don't  
faint on the way. Besides, you may not be able to find food  
on the way to Shark's keep."

Elsie explained.

"You care don't you?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, I care for anyone who comes into my care. I have  
nursed many back to health, including King Triton. Only  
I, when the king is ill out ranks him when he is ill. And  
he will listen to me or else!"

Elsie replied as she smiled.

"I see."

Usagi replied as she understood about Elsie what she had  
said. They brought Usagi some food and she ate it. Then  
Elsie escorted Usagi to the King.

"Your majesty, Usagi is ready for the journey. I am sorry  
for the delay, I wanted to make sure she is ready."

Elsie reported.

"Good to hear. Usagi, these four mermaid warriors will journey  
with you. Each of them has different abilities and can aide  
you if a battle erupts. Valerie is the of the four mermaid  
warriors and each of them has lots of experience. of course  
you have had lots of experience too. Anything you wish to tell  
them?"

King Triton asked.

"I think you for coming with me. I want to remind you. I can  
only defeat a monster, but I cannot weaken it. I also have  
'Moon Tiara Action' which can cut, zap or weaken a bit. Just  
so you know."

Sailor Moon told them.

"Your companions other than Valerie are: Gwenna, Laura, Anna,  
and Zenia. They have been trained to fight. Please trust in their  
abilities."

King Triton told them.

"Glad to meet you all. I am ready to leave."

Sailor Moon spoke.

"Good. Shark's Keep is about a day and half journey from here.  
Once you are at Shark's Keep, you will have to be alert and  
on guard. Now may luck go with you all."

King Triton told the group of Soldiers.

"Sailor Moon, are you ready?"

Valerie asked.

"Yes. Let's go."

Sailor Moon answered. Valerie and Zenia were on Usagi's left  
and the other two were on Usagi's right. They all swam out of the  
palace and went south of the palace to the whirlpool vortex. They  
carefully crossed the vortex and continued south traveling most  
of the day. That night, they found an island which had a fruit tree  
and they stayed there that night. They all came to shore. Usagi spoke  
to them.

"You all may be able to stay on the shore, but I can only be on land  
for two hours due to the spell that the Shark King placed on me."

Usagi told them.

"Sounds creepy."

Anna spoke up in a frightened tone.

"I will be okay in the water. I have rested many times in the water."

Usagi told them. Usagi saw the fruit tree. It was a banana tree. Usagi  
used her 'moon tiara action' and cut a bundle of bananas off the tree  
and Valerie caught the bundle. They are had bananas that night and Usagi  
went back to the ocean shoreline and the others rested on the land.  
Then next day, they had more fruit and then continued south under  
water towards Shark's Keep and the water began to get colder. Usagi  
activated the brace on her right arm so the power that Mercury and  
Neptune gave her would keep her warm. About the middle of the day, they  
made it to the edge of Shark's Keep. They had arrived the the massive  
underwater dungeon of the Shark King. Usagi got her Moon Spiral Heart Moon  
Rod and prepared for anything that came towards her. The unknown was now  
upon them.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/15/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	10. 10 Danger In The Deep, Part 1

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 10: "Danger In The Deep, Part 1"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Danger In The Deep, Part 1 ******

Usagi, Valerie, Gwenna, Laura, Anna, and Zenia entered the massive  
dungeon called Shark's Keep. Usagi felt uneasy as they entered the  
dark dungeon. The dungeon looked dark and gloomy. The passage split  
into two passages. They were wondering which way to go.

"Which way do we go?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"There's no way of knowing which way to go. Let's try one of the  
passages and if it is a dead end we'll back track and go the other  
way. Agreed?"

Valerie explained.

"Okay."

Sailor Moon agreed. They started down the left passage way. The walls  
were shiny. Usagi saw herself in the mirrors and Usagi got spooked.

"Geez, this place gives me the creeps."

Sailor Moon spoke in a frightful tone.

"Be strong, Usagi. There's safety in numbers."

Laura spoke.

"Yes, you're right."

Sailor Moon answered. They continued down the passageway and they saw  
another corridor which split into two different directions. Then they wondered  
where to go next.

"Where now?"

Gwenna asked.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try the right passageway."

Valerie stated. They went down the right passageway and the hallway was very  
dark. They continued down until ran into a sentry. The Sentry spoke.

"Intruders! You will be eliminated!"

The Sentry spoke. Sailor Moon and the mermaid warriors prepared for a fight.  
Valerie hurled a fireball from her finger tips and it hit the Sentry.  
Then Gwenna used her rod and lightning came out and hit the Sentry.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Sailor Moon yelled as her tiara became a boomerang and zapped the Sentry  
weakening it further.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Sailor Moon spoke as her rod totally destroyed the Sentry. Where the  
Sentry was on the floor was a blue ruby. Sailor Moon picked up the  
ruby.

"This may prove to be valuable."

Sailor Moon spoke as she examined the ruby. The Ruby shined. They continued  
down the passageway when they came to stairs leading down.

"Shall we go down?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, let's go down to the next level."

Valerie answered. More dangers lie ahead.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/22/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	11. 11 Danger In Shark's Keep, Part 2

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 11: "Danger In Shark's Keep, Part 2"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Danger In Shark's Keep, Part 2 ******

Sailor Moon and the Mermaid Warriors went down the stairs to the lower  
level of Shark's Keep. The passageway was a narrow passageway that went  
forward and the corridor was darker than it was above. They slowly  
continued until they reached a junction. The junction went four ways.  
One way went forward, one way went to the left, one way went to the right  
and one way went behind them.

"Which way now?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"How about we go forward?"

Valerie asked.

"Well, I guess it can't hurt."

Laura responded. The five warriors continued ahead until they ran into another  
Sentry.

"How wonderful, another Sentry!"

Sailor Moon spoke in an annoyed tone. Valerie hurled a fireball at the Sentry  
and Gwenna sent lighting from her rod. Laura hurled a waterspout at the Sentry.  
Then Sailor Moon used the 'Moon Tiara Action' and zapped it further.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Sailor Moon yelled again dusting the Sentry and where the Sentry was on the  
floor was a sapphire gem. Sailor Moon picked it up. Then they continued  
ahead. The passageway became even darker and even colder. Then they came  
to an intersection that went to the left and the right.

"Which way?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"How about we go to the right?"

Anna asked.

"Well, it can't hurt."

Valerie thought. So they turned right and continued down the dark passageway.  
Usagi felt comfortable going down the passageway. The water was very cold,  
but the device that Ami gave her kept her warm. They continued until they  
ran into another Sentry. After several minutes, they destroyed this sentry  
and Usagi picked up another ruby. Then they continued down the corridor  
until they came to another two way intersection. One going ahead and another  
going to the right. They went ahead. The passageway was lit a bit more than  
it had been. They continued down the passageway until they ran into another  
Sentry. Again the warriors battled and beat the Sentry. Usagi picked up the  
Sapphire and they continued ahead to another set of stairs. They went  
down the stairs and the next level was even darker. The water was ice cold.  
The passageway continued ahead until they reached a chamber. And there was  
a monster called the Krakken. It was huge and ugly. The monster had long  
tentacles and he spoke to them.

"So, someone finally had the nerve to try to obtain the Pearl of Transformation?"

The Krakken spoke.

"I will defeat you and gain the Pearl of Transformation."

Sailor Moon answered in a determined tone.

"I admire you in coming here, but in order to gain the pearl, you need two  
rubies and two sapphires and they are in four Sentries."

The Krakken told them.

"We beat those Sentries and I have the gems."

Sailor Moon spoke as she showed the gems.

"You must be a strong warrior, however, can you defeat me?"

The Krakken asked.

"We will soon see."

Sailor Moon spoke again. She was about to be in a fight against a huge  
water monster. Can she win? Find out next time!

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/22/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	12. The Battle In Shark's Keep, Part 3

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 12: "The Battle In Shark's Keep, Part 3"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** The Battle In Shark's Keep, Part 3 ******

Usagi and the mermaid warriors stood before the Krakken. Sailor Moon  
discussed with the others on how to defeat the Krakken.

"Well, it might be weak against lightning."

Valerie suggested.

"I might be able to weaken it with my power."

Gwenna told them.

"Yeah, but he looks strong."

Sailor Moon spoke with a bit of fear in her face.

"Doesn't your 'moon tiara action' zaps monsters too?"

Valerie asked. Usagi thought for a moment and answered.

"Yes, I guess so."

Sailor Moon answered.

"Well, I am waiting! Are you going to fight me?"

The Krakken asked.

"Very well."

Gwenna spoke as she lifted her hand and unveiled a staff.  
Then she zapped the Krakken, but the Krakken was protected  
by an invisible force field.

"Why can't the lightning hit him?"

Valerie asked. Sailor Moon looked at the rubies and the sapphires  
that she had collected. Then she realized the gems was protecting  
the Krakken. Then Sailor Moon spoke.

"The gems are protecting the Krakken! Gwenna, I am going to throw  
the gems up in the air and you destroy them with your power!"

Sailor Moon spoke as she threw the gems in the air and Gwenna  
used her power and destroyed the gems, then the invisible force  
field of the Krakken vanished and then Sailor Moon and Gwenna turned  
towards the Krakken. Gwenna used her lightning power and hit the  
Krakken, however the Krakken wasn't hurt much. Sailor Moon looked  
at the Krakken carefully. She saw a red and blue jewel on its forehead.

"Gwenna, destroy his gems on his forehead!"

Sailor Moon ordered. Gwenna used her lightning power again and destroyed  
the gems. Then Gwenna used her lightning power on the Krakken again  
and the Krakken was wounded. Then Sailor Moon used her rod and spoke.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Sailor Moon yelled and her power hit the Krakken and her power increased  
as the Krakken used its power to defend itself from Sailor Moon's  
power and the power of Sailor Moon was too much for the Krakken and the  
Krakken burst asunder and there where the Krakken was the Pearl of  
Transformation. Sailor Moon swam to the Pearl of Transformation and  
picked it up and it shown in her hands.

"Wow! it shines. Now we can go back to the mermaid kingdom."

Sailor Moon spoke as she continue to hold the power of the Pearl of  
Transformation.

"Let's get out of here."

Valerie spoke up. The Pearl of Transformation shone to show them  
the path to escape the dungeon of Shark's Keep. Now their journey  
back to the Kingdom of the Mermaids was at hand.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 03/01/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders. 


	13. 13 Return To The Undersea Kingdom Part 4

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 13: "The Return To The Undersea Kingdom, Part 4"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: The previous chapter was written last week, but I  
forgot to release it, so I release it with this chapter  
so everyone will get two chapters today! Next week, I  
will release two chapters as normal. Enjoy!

****** The Return To The Undersea Kingdom, Part 4 ******

The Pearl of Transformation shone and showed them out of Shark's  
Keep. And within thirty minutes, they were back outside and they  
made their way the way the came to Shark's Keep and to return to  
the Mermaid Kingdom. The five mermaids continue their way to the  
mermaid kingdom and making their way through the vortex and finally  
to the palace of the king of the sea, Triton himself. They entered  
the palace and the king stood up and greeted them.

"Welcome back."

King Triton told them. Sailor Moon re-transformed and swam up to  
King Triton and showed the Pearl of Transformation.

"You have done it, haven't you?"

King Triton asked.

"Yes, and you doubted me?"

Usagi asked. The king smiled and shook his head.

"I wasn't sure at first, but I believed that you could do it."

King Triton told her. Usagi handed to the King the Pearl of Transformation.  
The King held the pearl in his hands and he used his powers and strengthened  
the pearl further to where Usagi can be on the land during the day. And he handed  
the pearl back to Usagi.

"There, I have kept my part of the bargain. You can be on the land during the day.  
But, you still have to be in the sea at night. Understand?"

King Triton told her. Usagi shook her head in reply that she understood.

"Thank you your majesty for helping me. Now if you don't care, I am going to  
take some rest for awhile before I head to the surface. I will go back to Elsie  
and let her watch over me. Farewell for now."

Usagi thanked the king and went to where Elsie was. Elsie saw Usagi. Elsie was  
happy to see her.

"Oh! Good to see you my child, You look tired, here rest on this bed. You'll  
be better in the morning."

Elsie told her. Usagi obeyed without questioning and she laid on the bed and promptly  
fell asleep. The hours went by as Usagi slept. Elsie put a blanket over Usagi while  
she slept. The next morning, Usagi woke up as good as new. Elsie greeted her.

"Good morning Usagi. You look like you rested well. The king is waiting for you."

Elsie told her. Someone brought Usagi food and she ate it before venturing back to  
the king. Afterwards, she went to the king and the king greeted her.

"Good morning Usagi, I need your brooch for a moment."

The king told her and Usagi handed him her brooch and he held the brooch in his  
hands and strengthened her brooch further and he handed back to her.

"Now transform again. Your transformation phrase is still the same."

He told her. Usagi then spoke.

"Moon Cosmic Power! Make Up!"

Usagi called out. The brooch temporarily transformed her into human form and transformed her  
and when it was over she reverted automatically into mermaid form. The King smiled.

"That was a wonderful transformation, I never had seen such a transformation before. Thank you  
for showing me. Now let me have your tiara and your brooch."

King Triton thanked her and Sailor Moon handed over her rod and her tiara. He then strengthened  
her rod and tiara with his powers and handed them back to her. Sailor Moon placed her tiara  
back on her forehead. Then the king spoke to her again.

"I'll give you something special that you can use. Only a mermaid may use this special weapon.  
Use it against the forces of the Shark King. This is called the Mermaid Spear. It has great  
power. Use it well."

King Triton told her.

"I will. Thank you."

Sailor Moon replied as she received the Mermaid Spear.

"When you defeat the Shark King, return here and show me proof of his defeat and I will  
fully return you to human form."

King Triton told her.

"Agreed."

Sailor Moon answered.

"Now place the Pearl of Transformation in that device your friend had made for you  
and touch it and you shall be teleported instantly back to where you live."

The king instructed. Sailor Moon did as she was instructed and she placed the Pearl  
of Transformation in the device that Mercury made for her and she put in the device  
and the device shone blue for a moment and the shine was gone.

"Now touch it again and say 'Mermaid Teleport'!"

The king instructed. Sailor Moon touched the device and spoke.

"Mermaid Teleport!"

Sailor Moon spoke and in and instant she was gone. Now her friends awaited her return  
as well as the Shark King.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 03/08/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	14. 14 Return of The Mermaid

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 14: "The Return of The Mermaid"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** The Return of The Mermaid ******

Usagi appeared on the shore of Tokyo Harbor where  
she originally left for the kingdom of the mermaids  
and she appeared in the cave of the hermit, Jeremiah  
Jack was. He saw who it was.

"Oh, lass! You have returned! Are you still a mermaid?"

Jeremiah Jack asked.

"I am still a mermaid, but I have the ability to stay in human  
form all day until nightfall. I'll be back tonight."

Usagi answered and dove in the water and swimming to where Rei  
and the others had originally placed her and she got on the shore  
and pressed her brace device and took human form. Then Sailor Moon  
started running down the road that led into Tokyo. She wanted to  
surprise everyone. She ran for several minutes and she stopped.  
She wondered where she was and realized it would take her awhile  
to get to Juuban District so Usagi saw a river and pressed her device  
and turned into mermaid form again and jumped in the river. She swam  
up the river and then popped her head out and looked around.

"Nope. This is not the place."

Sailor Moon spoke again and then she dove back into the water. She  
swam for a little while and popped her head out again. She realized  
this was the place. She saw some small children and decided to show  
them a cool trick. Usagi jumped out of the water into the air and  
back into the water. The small children cheered and then Sailor Moon  
jumped into the air and pressed the device and returned into human  
form and landed on the ground.

"In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Sailor Moon spoke as she made her traditional stance and then ran  
off towards the Tsukino House. She ran down the street until she  
came to the window of her bedroom and jumped to the window and  
entered into her bedroom. There was Luna. Luna looked surprised.

"Usagi Chan! You're back!"

Luna spoke up as Usagi re-transformed back into her civilian form  
and took and took a quick shower and then chose some clothes and then  
she put them on and then she sat on the bed.

"Where is Rei and the others?"

Usagi asked.

"Ami is with Rei. Makoto and Minako have gone to the Crown Arcade.  
The outers are at Haruka's home."

Luna reported.

"I see. Luna, I am going out for awhile and I am going to the Crown  
Arcade, but I am going to put my hair down so Makoto and Minako  
won't notice me. Later Luna!"

Usagi spoke and removed her Odangos and then jumped back out the window  
and down the street to Crown Arcade and entered. There Motoki saw Usagi  
and spoke to her.

"Hello miss, welcome!"

He greeted her without realizing who she was. Then Usagi whispered to him.

"It's me, Usagi-Chan, but be silent. The others knows not that I have returned.  
Please give me a table close to where Makoto and Minako is."

Usagi told him and he led her secretly to a table near Makoto and Minako.  
Motoki already knew what Usagi liked and ordered it for her. She whispered  
her thanks to him as he went to get her items and she heard Makoto speak  
to Minako.

"Usagi has been gone along time huh?"

Makoto asked as Usagi secretly listened in.

"Yes, it has been too quiet. The battles we faced have been tough. Rei did  
say that she saw in the sacred fire that Usagi would return soon, but she didn't  
know how soon."

Minako replied. Usagi smiled and thought to herself.

'Rei is so good. I need to make sure and tell her so.'

Usagi thought to herself as she smiled. Motoki returned with her chocolate milkshake,  
her apple muffin and apple. She whispered her thanks again and she ate slowly  
so she could continue listening to Makoto and Minako.

"Yeah, I miss Usagi-Chan, life isn't the same without her."

Makoto spoke again. She enjoyed having Usagi around her. Then a call came in on the  
communicator that trouble brewed at Azabu Park and Makoto and Minako paid for their  
meal and left. Usagi quickly finished what she was given and she spoke to Motoki.

"I have to go."

Usagi told him.

"Usagi, welcome. The food you had... it's on me!"

Motoki told him. Usagi thanked him and ran off. The others transformed and fought a new  
monster of the Shark King. Usagi watched nearby. She whispered her words of transformation.

"Moon Cosmic Power! Make Up!"

Usagi spoke and transformed into Sailor Moon. She then caused the Mermaid Spear to appear  
in her hand. She waited for the right moment to jump into the battle.

"FIRE SOUL!"

Sailor Mars yelled as she hurled a ball of fire at the monster. The monster easily deflected  
the attack to the side.

"Deep Submerge!"

Sailor Neptune yelled as she hurled a large ball of water at the monster and Sailor Moon jumped  
in the air and transformed into a mermaid and jumped on the ball of water and used the Mermaid  
Spear and spoke.

"Mermaid Spear Punishment Beam Attack!"

Sailor Moon yelled as she blast the monster and jumped off of Neptune's ball of water allowing  
Neptune's water attack to hit the monster. Then Sailor Moon pressed her device again and returned  
into human form.

"To try to hurt this town and my friends, I am the pretty soldier in a Sailor Suit. I am Sailor Moon  
and in the name of the Moon I'll punish you!"

Then Sailor Moon made her Spiral Heart Moon Rod appear and she spoke again.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

Sailor Moon yelled as she spun around and her power hit the monster and it turned to dust. Then she  
turned to the others and she spoke again.

"I have returned!"

Sailor Moon announced. All the Senshi ran up to Sailor Moon and embraced her.

"Welcome back, you're late as usual."

Sailor Mars spoke as she smiled.

"Are you okay Usako?"

Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Yes, I am fine. Let's meet at the shrine. I will fill you in what as happened to me  
since I left."

Sailor Moon spoke again as she re-transformed. Then the Shark King appeared.

"So, you came back? I thought I got rid of you."

The Shark King spoke to Usagi.

"You can't keep a good Senshi down and besides I will never give up until I have  
beaten you. And I told King Triton that I would defeat you!"

Usagi told him.

"Well, we shall soon see."

The Shark King spoke and vanished. Usagi turned back to the others. A lot has changed  
and I want to fill you all in everything. A meeting at the Koi Pond behind the shrine.  
Shall we be off?"

Usagi told them. Everyone agreed. With Usagi back, the battles would be a bit easier,  
but new troubles lay ahead.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 03/15/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	15. 15 Day On The Town

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 15: "Day On The Town"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Day On The Town ******

Usagi and the others went to the Hikawa Shrine and went  
to the Koi Pond. Usagi stood while everyone else either  
sat or stood. Haruka and Michiru Stood by a tree and  
Setsuna and ChibiUsa sat on the ground next to Mamoru.  
Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto sat near the shore where Usagi  
stood. Usagi then spoke.

"Since I left sometime ago, my journey to find the Kingdom  
of the Mermaids went well until I hit a vortex of water  
which were whirlpools which caused me to hit an under water  
cliff and I fell unconscious. I was taken to the palace of the  
mermaids and I was placed in the care of one of the mermaids  
named Elsie. She nursed me back again to the point that I could  
tell the king about myself and my story. He told me about the  
Pearl of Transformation and how that could enable me to be on  
land during daylight hours, but at night I have to return to  
the sea."

Usagi explained to them. She told them about her journey to  
Shark's Keep and how she got the pearl and her return to the  
mermaid palace and how she got the mermaid spear and how she  
went to the Tsukino House and got a change of clothes and  
went to Game Crown to listen in on Minako and Makoto.  
Then Usagi sat down by the edge of the water and watched the Koi  
swim.

"So, you can be on land during the day?"

Rei asked.

"Yes, that's right. However although, I can be on land I am  
still a mermaid. King Triton tells me if I can defeat the  
Shark King and give proof of his defeat, he will turn me  
back fully into a human once more."

Usagi explained.

"You're a fish out of water, Usagi!"

ChibiUsa told Usagi.

"Small Lady!"

Setsuna spoke suddenly.

"It's okay, Setsuna-San, it don't bother me."

Usagi replied as she turned back towards the water.

"Usagi, want to do something fun?"

Makoto asked.

"Like what?"

Usagi asked.

"How about that big aquarium that we went to some time ago?"

Makoto asked.

"It's not like I have anything else to do."

Usagi stated as she stood up and spoke again.

"What are we waiting for?"

Usagi asked again like she didn't want to waste any time.  
Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Minako stood up. Haruka spoke up.

"We can take you there Odango."

Haruka volunteered. Mamoru also spoke up.

"I can take everyone else with me."

Mamoru volunteered. Soon everyone were on their way to the  
Large Aquarium that they went to earlier. Haruka spoke to  
Usagi as she drove.

"It's good to have you back."

Haruka told Usagi.

"Yes, I agree. It's good to be back."

Usagi replied.

"We had been worried that you wouldn't return to us."

Michiru spoke as she looked back at Usagi.

"I am stronger that I look Michiru-San."

Usagi stated that she wasn't no pushover. They finally made it to the  
aquarium. They went inside. They saw all the wonderful fish they saw  
last time. Usagi thought about what she been through. Later that day,  
Usagi spoke to everyone.

"I am tired. I wish to return to the place where you placed me in the  
sea. There I will stay until I defeat the Shark King."

Usagi revealed.

"Are you sure Usagi-Chan?"

Rei asked.

"Yes, plus the hermit Jeremiah Jack is there and I won't be totally  
alone. And you need me, you can contact me."

Usagi explained.

"I understand."

Rei replied.

"I will only transform only when I need to so I can fight the Shark King in  
the long run."

Usagi told everyone. Haruka took Usagi, Rei, and Makoto to where they placed  
Usagi before at Tokyo Harbor. Usagi spoke to Rei and Makoto.

"I will be here tomorrow morning for your arrival Rei-Chan and Mako-Chan and  
everyone else too."

Usagi told them and and jumped in the air and pressed the device and  
transformed back into a mermaid again and jumped in the water and  
swam off. Soon the Shark King would plot his next move.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 03/15/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	16. 16 Battles In The Night, Part 1

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 16: "Battles In The Night!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Battles In The Night! ******

Usagi returned to the cave where Jeremiah Jack was. Usagi told  
him all that she had experienced lately. Usagi missed being with  
all her friends most of the time. Usagi loved her friends and valued  
them greatly. Jeremiah jack smiled. He was glad that Usagi had friends  
that cared for her. Usagi as at the shoreline and facing Jeremiah Jack's  
direction and she didn't mind the fact she was with a hermit, at least  
she had someone to talk to.

"Sounds like you had difficult time lass. I am glad you are safe."

Jeremiah Jack Told her. Jeremiah Jack was an old man who was very polite.  
Usagi liked him for that purpose. Usagi slept that night at the shore and woke  
up at first light. She got up from the shore and pressed the device that had  
the Pearl of Transformation and returned into human form once more and sat by the  
fire right across from where Jeremiah Jack was sitting.

"Oh, good morning lass! How are you on this fine morning?"

Jeremiah Jack asked.

"Oh, I am fine. I miss sleeping in my own bed."

Usagi replied stating she missed sleeping in her own bed.

"Yes lass, sometimes luxuries is sometimes wanting. Just remember this lass.  
One day, not far from now you will remember your times you have fought to  
become human again. Chalk it up to experience lass. You will be more experienced.  
Your time here will be short."

Jeremiah Jack told her. Time passed and Usagi could hear Rei calling.

"Rei is calling. I got to go. Be back later."

Usagi announced.

"I can't hear anything and you can hear her?"

Jeremiah Jack asked. Usagi nodded her head and went to the shore and pressed  
the device again and returned into mermaid form once more. Rei looked and  
continue look for Usagi. Rei muttered under her breath and spoke.

'Usagi where are you?'

Rei continued to mutter under her breath as she looked for Usagi. Makoto  
spotted Usagi jumping out of the water and back into the water.

"There!"

Makoto announced in a cheerful tone.

"About time!"

Rei growled.

"Now Rei, don't be too hard on Usagi."

Ami reminded Rei. Usagi came to shore and pressed the device and returned to  
human form and walked over to where Makoto, Rei, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, and  
Mamoru standing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I tried to come as quickly as I can, however  
I can only move so fast in the water."

Usagi explained to them as she went to Mamoru.

"Usako, are you alright?"

Mamoru asked her. She embraced him and replied.

"Yes, I am fine."

Usagi answered. Ami confirmed Usagi's reply by scanning and reporting that nothing  
was wrong with Usagi.

"Usagi, I brought some food I cooked. I decided to treat you because you have returned  
to us."

Makoto spoke as she handed over a box of food. Usagi opened the box and the smell of  
the food smelled so good. Usagi ate the food and afterwards, she smiled. Being to stay  
on shore a lot longer boosted Usagi's morale a bit. However, she still wasn't out of  
the water so to speak. Usagi spent the day with her friends and in the late afternoon,  
Usagi returned to the harbor once again and returned to the cave where Jeremiah Jack  
was. That night, there was a monster attack sent by the Shark King, he knew that Usagi  
couldn't come on to the land at night due that she would die if she ventured on the  
land. Usagi woke up in the middle of the night hearing her friends talking into the  
communicator among themselves. Usagi could hear the Senshi calling their attacks.  
Usagi wished she could do something, but Usagi couldn't after awhile, the Senshi managed  
to defeat the foe and all communication ceased. Usagi went back to sleep and woke up the  
next morning and Usagi bad that she wasn't able to aide them. Once it was daylight,  
Usagi returned to the same spot to where she was the day before. She pressed the device  
once more and became human once again. Usagi walked up to them.

"I am sorry I couldn't aid you last night. Remember, I can only be on land during daylight  
hours."

Usagi told them. Usagi felt so bad that she wasn't able to help out. Then suddenly appeared  
the Shark King. He kidnapped Usagi and spoke to the others.

"I will destroy the life of your Princess! The end is near for her!"

The Shark King told them and he vanished with Usagi.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 03/22/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	17. 17 Battle of Wills, Part 2

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 17: "Battle of Wills"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Battle of Wills ******

Usagi was taken captive by the Shark King and Makoto, Rei, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, and  
Mamoru transformed and headed back to the Hikawa Shrine to alert the others of the  
kidnapping of Usagi. At the Hikawa Shrine everyone discussed the seriousness of the  
matter of Usagi being taken captive. Mercury did scans in the city to locate Usagi,  
however so far the scans came up with nothing. Elsewhere, the Shark King appeared  
in his temporary lair. His temporary lair was under water and for now he allowed her  
to dwell in salt water until he wanted to destroy her. Usagi was unconscious. He also  
allowed her to keep her device that allowed to change from mermaid to human and back  
again. The temporary lair prevented them from being found out. If he wanted the others  
to find him, he would have done so.

"I can prevent your friends from finding you."

The Shark King announced to unconscious Usagi. Usagi remained unconscious for a good  
while. Mercury tried to locate Usagi, however she was unable to do so. Finally after  
a couple of hours after the abduction, Usagi finally woke up and found herself in  
a strange place and back in mermaid form. She also found herself unable to move. Whatever  
held Usagi she couldn't move at all. Usagi was completely helpless. The Shark King saw  
that Usagi was awake. And he spoke to her.

"I thought you were tougher than that? I guess when you're not transformed, you are  
just like any other human, eh?"

The Shark King asked. However, Usagi remained silent and not saying a word. Usagi  
wanted to fight him, but she wasn't able to transform at all.

"So, you are playing the 'silent treatment' on me? Do you think that being silent  
will change my mind on matters such as holding you hostage here? I sense you  
wish to fight me and my minions. Well, how about we do just that?"

The Shark King told her and he teleported himself and Usagi to a quarry outside  
of Tokyo. Mercury finally got a lock to Usagi's signal. The Shark King caused  
his to minions to appear. His two minions, their names were Piranhasol and Barracudan.  
Usagi grabbed her brooch and transformed into Sailor Moon. At the moment, she was all alone.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Sailor Moon yelled as she hurled her tiara at Piranhasol and the tiara hit him and zapped  
him. She did the same attack for the other minion. Then she caused the mermaid spear  
to appear in her hand.

"Mermaid Spear Punishment Beam Attack!"

Sailor Moon yelled as she blasted the two minions at the same time totally vaporizing them  
and turning them into dust.

"You are stronger than you look!"

The Shark King told Sailor Moon.

"I am not no weak pushover!"

Sailor Moon yelled back.

"Try this on for size!"

The Shark King told her as he lifted up his hands and caused the daytime to turn into  
complete darkness. Sailor Moon looked at the sky as the brightness of the day had vanished  
before her eyes. The Shark King smiled with glee. He knew that if she remained any longer  
on the land while it was dark, it would eventually kill her and that is what he wanted.  
It only drove him more insane to try to kill her off. Sailor Moon stood her ground and  
she had to try to finish him off. She used her Moon Spiral Heart Rod and tried to attack  
him head on. He placed his hands in front of him and tried to fight off her attack. Sailor  
Moon tried as hard as she could to attack him. However, as long as she fought him in the  
darkness, the longer she became weaker. His power finally broke through her power and his  
evil power broke through and Sailor Moon was knocked to the ground. Finally, The Sailor  
Senshi arrived on the scene and Sailor Jupiter used her thunder attack.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Jupiter yelled as it hit the Shark King and he vanished. Sailor Moon lay on the ground  
the darkness didn't lift and Mars and Mercury ran over to Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?"

Mars asked. Sailor Moon already started to weaken due to the darkness. She finally  
spoke.

"Take me back to the sea. I am unable to do anything in this darkness..."

Sailor Moon pleaded. However the Shark King laughed evilly.

"I also prevented Usagi from ever reaching the sea. She will die on land!  
The only way to end this is for her to fight me head on!"

The Shark King told them.

"Oh no! How cruel! She can't go back to the sea and Usagi must defeat him personally  
one on one if she would be able to return to the sea to recover... that is so cruel!"

Mars objected.

"I guess I have no choice. I must fight him one on one."

Sailor Moon announced that she had no choice.

"Usagi you can't! If you try to fight him in this darkness, you'll die!"

Mercury protested. Sailor Moon turned to everyone and she looked sad.

"There's no other choice. I have to fight him."

Sailor Moon announced. The toughest battles lie ahead.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 03/22/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	18. 18 The Life of The Princess, Part 3

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 18: "The Life of The Princess"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This will be the first of three chapters  
released this week. Yes, there will be a sequel  
to this. It will be written after "When Will My  
Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again?" is completed.  
As for the title of the Sequel, I haven't figured the exact  
title yet. Enjoy!

****** The Life of The Princess ******

Usagi stood her ground against the Shark King. She held  
the Mermaid Spear in her right hand and her Spiral Heart  
Moon Rod in the other. He laughed at the thought that  
Usagi and in her condition could fight against him.  
Sailor Moon knew she was in trouble in fighting the Shark King  
in conditions like this... in total darkness. Sailor Moon  
used her rod and spoke and made her attack.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

Sailor Moon yelled as she twirled and sent her power towards  
the Shark King however he blocked the attack. He laughed and  
spoke to her.

"My dear, don't you know by now that your powers are useless  
against me since you now dwell in darkness! You need sunlight  
in order your power to work and my powers keep that from happening!"

The Shark King yelled as he revealed the truth about Sailor Moon's  
power not working. Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground and  
thought about what she could do against him. He then took advantage  
of the situation and zapped Sailor Moon and caused her to feel the  
pain of his attacks.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR INTERFERING WITH MY PLANS!"

The Shark King yelled as he continued to zap Sailor Moon. Sailor  
Moon writhed with great pain. The Shark King continued to zap her.  
Sailor Moon was completely helpless against him. He continued  
to zap her until Sailor Moon fell unconscious and re-transformed  
back into her civilian form and returned to her mermaid form.  
He laughed with glee. He was about to deliver a final blow to  
Usagi when Uranus and Neptune spoke up.

"PLEASE! DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM US! SHE IS FAR TOO IMPORTANT!"

Uranus and Neptune yelled as they pleaded for Usagi's life.

"She is useless and helpless. She is just a worm that I can  
crush beneath my heels!"

The Shark King spoke to the Senshi.

"She is not a worthless worm. She is a special girl who gives  
joy to everyone equally! Usagi often has problems, but she has  
learned to cope with them."

Mars spoke in a defiant tone against the Shark King.

"Usagi-Chan is a bright and cheerful girl who loves all, she  
loves Small Lady. You kill Usagi here and the world will fall  
apart!"

Pluto revealed what would happened if Usagi was killed.

"Please, don't take her! If you take her, she can't be replaced."

Venus spoke pleading for Usagi's life. However, the Shark King  
would have nothing to do with all the pleading of Usagi's life  
and he was about to impale Usagi and a red rose dropped to the  
ground and also appeared was Sailor Chibi Moon, Luna and Artemis.

"To harm beautiful maidens and to harm and kill them, I Tuxedo  
Kamen will not forgive you!"

Tuxedo Kamen spoke as he stood in front of Usagi protecting her  
from further harm.

"And what do you think you can do against me?"

The Shark King asked.

"I have a sworn duty to keep Usagi safe from foul fiends like yourself!"

Tuxedo Kamen yelled as looked onward at the Shark King. Then the Shark  
King zapped zapped Tuxedo Kamen and protecting Usagi from further farm.  
Usagi slowly regained consciousness and saw Tuxedo Kamen protecting Usagi.  
Usagi felt anger rising in her heart as Tuxedo Kamen was being hurt to  
protect her from the Shark King. Usagi stood up and in a rage, she screamed  
very loud as she caused the Ginzuishou to come out of her brooch. Usagi's  
eyes glowed with rage over what was happening to her boyfriend. She spoke  
in a very grumpy rage.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE ELSE TO SUFFER FOR ME! THE SHARK KING SHALL DIE  
THIS VERY DAY!"

Usagi yelled as she prepared to use the Silver Crystal to fight the Shark King.  
The others would protest her using the Silver Crystal in her weakened state.  
However, there was no other choice. The final battle was about to begin!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 03/29/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	19. 19 Ending Fate, Part 4

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 19: "Ending Fate, Part 1"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This is the second of three chapters this week!  
Next week will be the three part finale of this series!  
I hope you enjoy the special ending I have planned.  
Enjoy this story!

****** Ending Fate, Part 1 ******

Usagi held the Ginzuishou and she returned to human form  
once more and she prepared to transform into Princess Serenity.  
Mars and the others saw that she was about to use the Silver  
Crystal and they shouted their protests against her using the  
Crystal.

"USAGI! NO! DON'T USE THE SILVER CRYSTAL! IF YOU USE IT, YOU'LL  
DIE!"

Mars protested. Usagi turned towards Mars and answered her.

"There is no other choice. I have to."

Usagi told her. Usagi lifted up the Ginzuishou and transformed  
into Princess Serenity. The Shark King was shocked at the sudden  
transformation of Serenity. Serenity looked at the Shark King  
with hatred and anger.

"I will kill you this day!"

Serenity spoke with great hatred. The Shark King laughed as he  
caused his staff to appear and he started zapping Serenity, but  
Serenity lifted the Ginzuishou and activated it and the power  
of the Silver Crystal deflected the power of the Shark King.

"Do you think you can defeat me?"

The Shark King asked.

"I can! I also promised King Triton that I would defeat you and  
show him proof of your defeat! I said that you will die and I  
mean what I say!"

Serenity yelled as she continued to use the Ginzuishou to defeat  
the Shark King. The Shark King increased his dark power. Serenity  
increased the power of the Ginzuishou until the power of the Silver  
Crystal shone all around Serenity causing Usagi to glow furiously  
with intense light.

"You are so foolish! I cannot be defeated dear child!"

The Shark King laughed. Serenity looked confident in what was  
fated to her. She had no other choice in fighting the Shark King.  
Serenity increased the power of the Ginzuishou.

"Yes, at times I may be foolish, however it is very foolish to  
allow you to leave the world in your evil hands! The world doesn't  
belong to you, you foul fiend! I will not be defeated!"

Serenity yelled as she used the power of the Silver Crystal. The  
Shark King laughed at the thought that Serenity would try to  
kill him.

"You cannot defeat me with the power of that stone! It will take  
great power, strength, and courage!"

The Shark King told her. However, Serenity's resolve hadn't changed  
at all. Serenity's resolve in defeating him grew even more.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU! AS I SAID, YOU WILL DIE!"

Serenity yelled as she continued using the Silver Crystal. The  
Shark King thought that Serenity was very confident in her task and  
she wasn't backing down.

"You are indeed a very stubborn girl. You think you can best me  
with that stone? I am not no pushover dear girl. I am the lord  
of the deep, I am the lord of the Dark Waters!"

The Shark King told Serenity. Serenity didn't even budge one bit  
by his words. She was going to defeat him and she meant it. The  
Silver Crystal shone even greater and flashed light all around  
Usagi and Serenity glowed with intense light. The power shone  
greatly and it was blinding to the Shark King. The tide of the  
battle had turned and Serenity was doing like she said she would...  
that she would defeat the Shark King!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 03/29/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	20. 20 Ending Fate, Part 5

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 20: "Ending Fate, Part 2"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
eccadairius at clear dot net  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: The third of the story postings for this  
week. Enjoy next week the final three chapters!

****** Ending Fate, Part 2 ******

Serenity stood her ground. She was going to defeat him.  
She meant every word that she had said. The Shark King  
had started to lose his edge against the Moon Princess.  
Serenity's eyes shone the belief in herself that she  
alone could defeat this dangerous foe.

"I will not die easily! I will be victorious and will  
show you my true power! Sailor Moon never loses!"

Serenity spoke with the surety of her voice. Serenity  
continued to use the Ginzuishou. The Silver Crystal  
shone so brightly that Usagi now shone so brightly  
that her body sparkled with the crystal. The Shark King  
knew he was doomed. However, he was still arrogant.  
He still tried to best her. However, he couldn't.

"I will not allow you to win Sailor Moon! You can't  
win!"

The Shark King told her. However, Usagi shone so brightly  
with the Silver Crystal that she wasn't afraid of his  
words.

"This is the end of you!"

Serenity spoke as she increased the power of the Ginzuishou  
to the highest level! The Shark King couldn't fight it  
anymore and the Shark King collapsed to the ground and fainted.  
Then Serenity spoke.

"MOON COSMIC POWER! MAKE UP!"

Serenity transformed back into Sailor Moon and used her Mermaid  
Spear and cut off the Shark King's head and Sailor Moon took  
his spear and set it aside his head and Sailor Moon grabbed  
her rod and spoke.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Sailor Moon spoke as she twirled around destroying the body of the  
Shark King. Then Sailor Moon re-transformed back into her civilian form  
and Usagi collapsed to the ground. The sky returned to normal. The other  
Senshi ran towards Usagi. Usagi was still conscious. She was so worn  
out. Not only from the use of the Ginzuishou, but also from the darkness.  
Sailor Mars was the first to run to Usagi's side.

"Usagi, are you okay? Congratulations on your victory."

Mars asked. Usagi tried to look at Mars and answer her question. Usagi  
was losing consciousness and tried to answer her.

"I am so tired. I am worn out... thank you..."

Usagi answered in broken speech due to her exhaustion. Usagi fainted.  
She transformed once again back to mermaid form. Mercury walked up and  
checked Usagi.

"She's still alive. She is very weak. Usagi will recover at the sea.  
I suggest we grab the items that Usagi will need to show the king  
of the sea. Once there, I think she'll recover once more."

Mercury suggested. The Senshi took Usagi back to the harbor where  
they originally placed Usagi in the water. Within minutes, Usagi  
started to receive strength again. Within an hour of being in the  
sea water, Usagi recovered some and woke up.

"Welcome back Usagi-Chan. We were worried about you. We want you  
recover your strength before you make your journey again to the  
kingdom of the mermaids."

Mercury told her. Usagi mustered up the courage to speak.

"Thank you everyone. I am so tired..."

Usagi spoke and lost the ability to speak due to fatigue.  
Usagi fell asleep there in the water due to the amount of  
power she used and the darkness that had engulfed her.  
Now she was able to rest. Hours later, Usagi woke up again  
and Mars talked to her.

"Usagi, I think it might be best if you have the strength  
to, to return to the cave of that hermit and rest there.  
We will return in the morning."

Mars suggested.

"I have no strength to argue with that. I'll do it because  
it seems the right thing to do. I'll go. I'll return tomorrow."

Usagi told them and she swam off to the direction of the cave  
of the hermit. She entered the cave of the hermit. Jeremiah Jack  
saw her and was glad to see her.

"Lass, you have returned once again. Are you human yet?"

He asked.

"No..."

Usagi barely answered before she lost consciousness once again.  
She deserved the rest. The threat was now gone. Her days of a mermaid  
was now numbered.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 03/29/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


End file.
